The Shadows of Death
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: Faye has been in love with Spike for what feels like forever, but when he returns after leaving her with the Bebop and abanding her completely, what will happen? Lemon x 2violenceR&R PLEASE!
1. Embittered Longing

A/N: Alrighty, then...this iz it...the FINAL part of my whole little SXF series....YAY!!! Just 2 keep ya up 2 date, Spike has been gone for 5 yrs., leaving Faye all alone w/ their daughter. Lance left w/ Kirsten, so he's gone, Wertzy returned to the bar, and Vicious is back. ^_^ Rated R for adult situations/crude language/action/violence R&R, &, of course....ENJOY!!!  
**Theme song: Linkin Park's "Easier To Run"**  
CH 1  
"Mommy...._what are you doing?"  
_Faye sighed as she drew away from the viewport and turned to face her daughter, her heart heavy and swollen due to excessive yearning over a particular individual. "Nothing, Aurora.....go back to sleep, sweetie."  
"But mommy, I have sad feelings that won't leave," she insisted fretfully, clinging to her stuffed animal in anguish. "You _have_ to make them go away!"  
Faye sighed, murmuring, _"Alright....come here, sweetheart."  
_ The child obediently strode over to her mother and allowed her to hold her close, not realizing that she was crying.  
_"Everything will be alright,"_ Faye whispered tearfully, only pulling her daughter closer. _"Just tell me what's bothering you, sweetie."  
_Aurora's angelic face reflected hurt and bewilderment as she mumbled, "All of my friends have daddies but me....where's _MY_ daddy, mommy?"  
Faye bit her lip as her vision blurred over with a veil of tears, her heart feeling as if it had just been split in two right down the center.   
Just looking at Aurora made her miserable since she had her father's green, wavy hair with a few violet streaks in it. What was especially unsettling was the fact that she had his mismatched eyes, too, except Spike had lost one eye in an accident; it wasn't genetic. Whenever her gaze would lock with Aurora's, an icy-cold chill would tremble down her spine like a miniature earthquake.  
_"Mommy?"  
"Wha?,"_ Faye demanded, just getting it together. Once she had realized that Aurora was still waiting for her question to be answered, she began softly, "Your daddy is out there _somewhere,_ sweetheart, but it's better off that you never come to know him, ok? He didn't give a damn about either of us, so........._he left."  
"Daddy doesn't love me?,"_ Aurora asked in a hurt whisper, her bottom lip trembling with vast pain and confusion.  
"Oh....well, I-I don't know, sweetheart," Faye admitted softly, gently cradling her daughter in her arms. "If it helps any, I love you more than _anything_ else in the galaxy."  
Aurora gave her a warm smile. _"I love you, too, mommy."  
_Faye returned her daughter's smile of pure innocence, gazing on at the beautiful little girl in admiration.  
_"I never want her to fall in love with a man,"_ she realized, bitterly standing up with Aurora in her arms as her smile melted down into a miserable frown. _"I don't want for love to destroy her as it has so wrecklessly destroyed me."  
_ Aurora snuggled closer to her mother and closed her eyes, sucking her thumb with contentment. This only made Faye weaker, tears streaming down her cheeks as she began to carry her child on to her room.  
Once she had carefully placed her daughter into bed and had tucked her in, Faye lingered in the bedroom doorway, thinking, _"I love her SO much.....I-I only wish that I could give her what she needs to live a good life. I can't afford to send her to school where she belongs, let alone buy her new clothes. Oh, if only Spike hadn't run out on us.....she actually WOULD have a father and a loving atmosphere, which she so desperately needs! DAMN HIM FOR BEING SO COLD AND HEARTLESS! DAMN HIM TO HELL!!!"  
_With this thought burning like a raging fire within the vast chambers of her mind, Faye carefully shut the door behind her so that she wouldn't awake Aurora, then shivered, wondering why the room had been so terribly frigid. 


	2. The Return of Spike

CH 2  
"Ed...._is Aurora up yet?,"_ Faye asked hopefully, just entering the living room. "It's about time for her to take her medicine, so _please_ tell me that I won't have to have another mother-daughter game of tug-of-war to get her out of bed!"  
Edward shook her head, completely disregarding Faye's last comment as she continued to type away furiously on her laptop with her toes. _"Nopey-dopey!_ Ed hasn't seen Aurora-person yet this morning."  
_"Great,"_ Faye grumbled, knowing that all Hell was going to freeze over before she could wrestle her daughter out of her bedroom to get her to take her daily dose of medicine.  
_"She's got way too much 'me' in her,"_ she decided as she approached her daughter's bedroom door. _"We both need our beauty sleep, and if we're disturbed...well...you're as good as dead."  
_ Once she had stepped inside Aurora's bedroom, however, she gasped, shrieking, _"Aurora? AURORA....WHERE ARE YOU?!!!"_   
"Faye-Faye...._what's wrong?!,"_ Edward demanded, stumbling over to her with concern. "Ed is _scared,_ Faye-Faye! _What's the matter?!"_  
Faye completely ignored her flustered comrade, rushing all about the small bedroom and tearing things apart in hopes of finding her beloved daughter. Once she realized that it was useless to continue searching for someone who wasn't even physically there, she ordered frantically, _"Ed, quick....contact the police and report a kidnapping.....NOW!!!"  
"Yes, ma'am, Captain Faye-Faye!,"_ Edward agreed, immediately scrambling off towards the Bebop communication system.  
_"Oh, dear God....PLEASE let this all be a bad dream!,"_ Faye prayed silently as she tearfully pressed her hands to her lips. _"PLEASE don't tell me that my precious little Aurora is out there and completely vulnerable to all of the cruel galaxy.....PLEASE!!!"  
_**************************************************************************************************  
Faye, much to her relief, began to immediately feel her nerves relax as soon as she had inhaled the cancerous smoke of one of her precious paper "life savers", trying her best to keep up a facade of nonchalance due to the police chief's fiery, penetrating gaze of suspicion.  
_"Well?"  
_"Well _what?,"_ Faye demanded, abruptly removing the cigarette from her lips. "I've already told you all that I know about my daughter's disappearance......my _God, _what _ELSE do you want from me?!"  
"How about some cold hard evidence,"_ the chief suggested sharply. "You don't even _have_ a goddamn lead to believe that she was kidnapped, yet you come bawling to us like the boy who cried wolf! I mean, my _God,_ woman, _she probably just ran away!"  
"That doesn't make a fucking difference and you know it!,"_ Faye spat, shooting up from her chair with menace. _"It's still YOUR job to find her!!!"  
_The chief sighed. _"Look,_ that very well may be, Mrs. Spiegel, but-"  
_"That is NOT my name!!!,"_ she interrupted, about to go hysterical. _"He's not my husband....he left me and our daughter to fend for ourselves!!! My name is FAYE VALENTINE, GODDAMMIT!!!"  
_The police chief, without Faye's awareness, immediately reached down beneath his desk and repeatedly tapped the security button, fearing for his safety due to her insane outburst.  
Within moments, two police officers rushed into the interrogation room and raised their guns, preparing to fire on command.  
Faye's eyes began to water, her frame trembling as she asked in a choked whisper, _"Why are you here pointing guns at me when you can be out there looking for my daughter? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!!"  
_"Miss Valentine, we will have to place you under arrest if you refuse to cooperate," the chief threatened, standing up from behind his broad desk. "Just calm down and go home....we'll let you know if we get any leads."  
Faye looked at him weakly, then mumbled, _"So I'm dismissed?"  
_He nodded. "Yes...._go home."  
_**************************************************************************************************  
_"Come on, you can do this....it's just a stupid little phone call,"_ Faye assured herself uneasily, her hand hovering above her cell phone on her bed table. _"Just call him and and tell him about Aurora.....he has the right to know since he's her-her.........father."_  
Before contemplating the idea a moment longer, Faye forced herself to flip open the cell phone and dial his number, runnels of blood rushing about within her head to her temples as her head began to pound with anxiety.  
_Briiiiing.  
"That's one ring,"_ she thought aloud, biting her lip.  
_Briiiiing.  
"That's two,"_ she continued to count, curling her toes in anguish.  
_Briiiiing.  
"Oh, come on, goddammit, ANSWER THE PHONE!!!,"_ she shrieked, about to hang up.  
Just as her finger began to press down on the 'cancel call' button, a familiar, rich monotone announced, _"This is Spike Spiegel.....what can I do for ya?"  
_Faye closed her eyes, her heart jumping into her throat. _That voice........._oh, how she had dreamt of it during many a never-ending restless night. It was the only source of solace that she had left of him besides their daughter, fore it somehow brought her comfort since his voice was always so calm....._so convincing._  
_"Hello? Anybody there?"  
_Faye bit her lip, suddenly too frightened to speak. "I......I....."  
_"Who the hell is this?,"_ Spike demanded gruffly, taking a slug of whiskey as he continued to sit on a rickety old bar stool in the Sad Loser Bar.  
"Um....it's me, Spike.......it's Faye," she finally managed to mumble, squeezing her eyes shut as she awaited his most likely cynical response.  
Spike frowned. "I promised myself that I'd never speak to you again, so I guess I failed, huh? Heheh...well, this is your lucky day, cuz since I'm in a fairly good mood, I'll give ya two minutes to state your reason for calling. _Start talking."  
_"It's-it's Aurora....."  
_"What about her?"  
_Faye bit her lip, tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued in a choked whisper, _"She's gone, Spike.....I-I think someone kidnapped her."  
_Spike choked on his whiskey, sputtering, _"W-what?! Aurora?! Dammit, Faye....can't you do ANYTHING right?!!!"  
"Yeah?! Well you left her, you bastard, so at least **I** did the right thing and stayed with her!!!,"_ she retorted, her chest heaving along with her pained sobs as she haughtily awaited his reply.  
Silence.  
_"Spike?"  
"Time's almost up,"_ he announced gruffly, drumming his fingers on the bar table with impatience. _"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"  
"ALL I WANTED TO TELL YOU?!! Spike, aren't you the LEAST BIT CONCERNED?!!!,"_ Faye demanded, incredulous. _"I-I just don't BELIEVE you!!!"  
"Well is that everything or what?"  
_Faye stamped her foot in frustration, hollering, _"Yes, but if you want to help find her we're in Mercury in the city of Kellsburg!"  
_Without giving Spike a chance to respond, she hung up, tossing the cell phone across the room with contempt.  
_"What a sick bastard!,"_ she thought, a pained sigh escaping her throat as she dropped to her knees and sobbed bitterly. _"How can he feel nothing for our precious daughter?! She's a living being....OUR living being!!! Why must he always act as if nothing affects him?! Surely if he's the least bit human, deep-down he cares for her!!!"  
_**************************************************************************************************  
_"Another one?"  
_Spike snorted. _"Who are you to be questioning me?! Yes, I DO want another drink, goddammit!!!"  
_The bartender held his hands up in surrender, muttering, "Alright, _alright! _It's just that this'll be your 5th whiskey.....that's not very good for you."  
"Gee, thanks, _mom,"_ Spike replied sarcastically, watching on with disinterest as the bartender began to pour his drink.  
"He's right, you know."  
Spike rolled his eyes, laggardly glancing over at the woman to his left in disgust. "And who are _you? Doctor _Mom?"_  
_She snorted. "No, but I _used_ to be a physician, _thank you very much!_ Nicotine's not very good for you, either," she added, pointing towards his smoldering cigarette between his fingers._  
_ _"Listen, lady, I-"  
_"Ayame....Ayame Bryant," she cut in, smiling.  
"Yeah, whatever, _Ayame_....just back off, ok? My little girl could be dead right now since it's believed that she's been kidnapped, so as far as I'm concerned, I'm goin' straight down to the grave with her," Spike grumbled, miserably placing his cigarette between his lips.  
"And if she's _not_ dead?"  
Spike shrugged. _"Even better...._I'd escape all of life's hells and my little girl would be alright. _Rejoice."  
_"You're very bitter," Ayame observed, gazing into his lost, sad eyes with wonder. "I was bitter, too....ever since my youngest sister was abducted by a spirit, that is. Soon after her disappearance, she was found dead in a reservoir. She had drowned, and a little note was attatched to her back, and I swear to God that it was a letter from Hell, itself. I-I then got dirty....and I decided to form a league known as the Spirit Squad. We fight off evil spirits and things of spiritual natures."  
Spike gave her a funny look. _"And WHY are you telling me all of this?"  
_"Because I believe that your daughter may have been adbucted by a spirit," Ayame replied firmly, her gaze now hard-set and penetrating.  
"You _can't_ be serious!"  
"Sir, I am _perfectly_ serious," she replied, taking a sip of her tequila. "I can honestly say that I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life."  
Spike let out a low chuckle, replying, _"Look, Ayame, _it's great that you're interested in my daugher's disappearance, but let's just stop and think about this for a moment, here....._GIRLS DON'T USUALLY GET ABDUCTED BY SPIRITS!!!"  
_"I know that it may seem hard to believe, sir, but stranger things have happened," Ayame insisted, reaching out to touch his hand. Once he had abruptly pulled away, she shrugged it off, then continued, "Please, sir...let me take my squad up to your living quarters so that we can inspect it from top to bottom in search of a spiritual presence. Then, if you are still not satisfied, you may fire us if you wish."  
Spike, currently down on all hope, acknowledged, "Sure, why not? I've got nothin' _else_ to lose from this proposition. I'm Spike Spiegel, by the way."  
Ayame smirked. _"Charmed."  
_**************************************************************************************************  
"Ayame's back...._thank God!!!"  
"We need your zip craft to go to the mall! Can we borrow it, Ayame?"  
_Spike raised an eyebrow as Ayame smiled at her team, wondering why on earth he had agreed to come home with her and meet the rest of the Spirit Squad.  
"Sorry, guys, but Mr. Spiegel, here, needs our help. Can we postpone our manicures for a little while?," Ayame asked hopefully, lifting up the hatch to her zip craft so that she and Spike could get out of it.  
_"Yes,"_ the girls agreed numbly, not too thrilled in the least.  
_"What in the hell kinda crew needs manicures?!,"_ Spike wondered hotly as he observed the two young women before him. _"If you ask me, I'm a fool to have allowed Ayame to convince me that Aurora actually COULD have been abducted by a spirit of some sort!"  
"Spike," _Ayame continued, abruptly taking him out of his train of thought, "this peppy girl to my left is Veronica Stiles. She's our little computer whiz."  
_"Nice to meetcha, hun,"_ the colored young woman announced, giving him a flirtatious smile.  
"Uh....same," Spike grumbled to the floor, still not too pleased about the whole situation at hand.  
"And to my right is Tracey Baldwin," Ayame continued, motioning towards a cheerful blonde with her arm. "She's our shy, tough-assed fighter."  
"Hey," she replied simply, tossing back a whisp of her straight, shoulder-length blonde hair as she slipped the strap of a heavy-duty firearm over her shoulder.  
"Hey," Spike returned nonchalantly, clearly not too impressed with the trio.  
"Would you like for us to do an inspection of your living quarters right now?," Ayame asked hopefully, turning to him with expectance. "I promise you that we're cheap...I-"  
"Only if you can guarantee that you're not just a buncha quacks trying to sucker a pathetic fool of a bounty hunter into paying for a group of slack-jawed nobodies that do absolutely _nothing,"_ Spike agreed, calmly drawing in from his now almost completely used cigarette.  
Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Well yes, of course, sir, we-"  
_"Then let's go,"_ he cut in, immediately heading towards her zip craft. _"My daughter's life is at stake, here, so let's not waste any more time than needed."_  
The Spirit Squad exchanged glances, now completely unsure of the man whom had hired them at the last minute; immediately getting their gear together and hurrying after him, the low hum of Ayame's zip craft cutting through the cool night air as it prepared for take-off.  
**************************************************************************************************  
"Faye-Faye, look....._it's an unidentified zip craft and the Swordfish II!,"_ Edward exclaimed, dancing about enthusiastically as the hangar door slowly opened to let them in. "Spike-person actually _came!!!"  
_Faye immediately joined Edward in the docking bay, swallowing hard as her tearful gaze locked upon his zip craft and watched it climb in to a halt, the unfamiliar zip craft coming in for a landing close behind.  
_"I can't believe it....he's really here,"_ Faye realized, blinking in disbelief as the familiar red zip craft's top hatch opened up to allow a tall, lanky man to step out onto the pavement of the docking bay. _"He came to help save Aurora....maybe he DOES care."  
_"Who are the weird-persons?," Edward asked Spike, completely taking Faye out of her reverie. "Does Spike-person have _three_ girly-girlfriends? _Naughty, naughty!"_  
Spike shot the adolescent an indignant look, grumbling, _"No,_ they are _not_ my girlfriends...these are...um..._spiritual fighters of some sort."_  
"We're the Spirit Squad," Ayame filled in, nodding in Faye's direction, who had been slowly retreating towards the door upon seeing Spike.  
"Oh, um...._pleased to meet you,"_ Faye mumbled to the floor feebly, not making eye contact with the young spirit huntress as she locked her hands firmly before her and gazed down shamefully at her boots. It was Spike who made her feel this way....it was Spike who always made her feel so vulnerable and helpless. She hated him for his aura of sheer aplomb, but there was absolutely nothing that she could do about it.  
Ayame, who then realized that the young violet-haired woman before her wasn't the garrulous type, immediately turned her attention to the flaming redhead, cooing, _"Oooh, you are just the CUTEST little boy!!!"  
_Edward frowned. _"Ed is a girl!"  
_"Oh...and a....a very _pretty_ one at that," Ayame agreed uneasily, sending her a meek smile. "Sorry for my assumption, sweetheart."  
Edward beamed, doing an enthusiastic handstand as she insisted cheerfully, _"It's alright! EVERYONE thinks that Ed is a boy at first sight!"  
"Some still do,"_ Spike teased, smirking at the adolescent as she stuck her tongue out at him with displeasure.  
_"Anyway,"_ Ayame cut in, "I am Ayame Bryant, and my two trusty assistants are Veronica Stiles and Tracey Baldwin. Who might you be, ma'am?"  
Faye sighed, grumbling to the floor, _"Faye Valentine."  
_"Well, Miss Valentine, may we please begin our inspection?," Ayame asked hopefully, eagerly folding her hands before her as she awaited her new employer's response.  
Faye raised an eyebrow, demanding, "What will you be _inspecting,_ exactly?"  
"Why,_ the scene of the abduction_, of course!," Veronica informed her, waving her hand about at her in a _"no dip, stupid" _type of way.  
After a moment of registering this, Faye nodded bitterly, replying, "Yes.....very well. Come, let me take you there."  
"Like, _duh!_ _We sure as hell don't know our way around this place!,"_ Veronica replied rudely, snapping her bubble gum in annoyance as she placed her hands on her slender hips. _  
_"Uh.....right....._sorry,"_ Faye apologized to the floor, leading the now somewhat disgruntled group towards her daughter's room as she tried her best to ignore the fact that Spike was staring at her out of the corner of his eye. It made her uneasy, nervous; absolutely incapable of concentrating on their daughter.  
"Well, this is it," she announced softly after a moment, sweeping her hand listlessly towards the interior of Aurora's bedroom. "You may go inside now, if you wish."  
"Thank you, Miss Valentine," Ayame acknowledged, immediately taking out a small, mechanical device that was generated by electric impulses. "We will only be a few moments....this Benzel 3000 will tell us the exact concentration of spiritual matter in this room."  
"Oh....ok," Faye mumbled, watching on with amazement as the trio began to clip-clop about the room in their humongous high-heeled boots, pausing every once in a while to inspect a drawer or a lamp shade.  
Suddenly, Veronica let out an excited shriek, exclaiming, _"Everyone, come quick! Look what **I'VE** found!!!"  
_The group immediately rushed over to the young woman's side, peering over her shoulder with curiosity.  
_"What the hell is THAT?,"_ Spike demanded, raising an eyebrow as he laid his eyes upon the rather eccentric-looking object.  
"It's a Mexican good luck charm," Ayame concluded, staring at the little figurine long and hard. "I-I don't understand why a spirit would need this."  
"That's because there were _NO_ spirits here in the _first_ place!," Spike insisted hotly, folding his arms as he stared on at the Spirit Squad in contempt. "You've officially worn out your welcome....._hit the road!!!"  
_"But-but Mr. Spiegel....._I know who the owner is!,"_ Veronica insisted, giving him the "puppy dog" look.   
_"Yeah? What?"  
"A Mexican from Mexico,"_ she replied proudly, folding her hands behind her back as she gave him a cheesy grin. "Don't you think that that sounds pretty probable?"  
Spike grimaced, his thin lips curling into a deep frown. _"Just go,_ _alright?! I don't have time for this bull shit!"_  
"Uh....no, Spike.....let them stay," Faye pleaded, just deciding to enter the conversation. "Perhaps they _could_ come in handy for saving Aurora. Didn't they claim to help the innocent in some way or another?"  
"Well...._no,_ actually, but we're totally willing to do so," Ayame assured her, nodding vigorously. "I don't want to lose this case...._please_ let us keep it. I can guarantee you two that we will undoubtedly return your daughter back to you safe and sound."  
Spike's somber irises began to gently mellow out, his chest heaving along with a deep sigh as he grumbled, _"Yeah, yeah, ok....._I guess that you guys can stay. But if you fail to carry out your job, _may God rest your souls."_  
Tracey gulped. "So....you mean....."  
_"I'll kill you,"_ Spike lied, not able to prevent himself from smirking. "Sorry, but I don't bestow mercy upon my enemies."  
The Spirit Squad blinked, clearly troubled by the new proposition that had been so unexpectedly tossed upon them.  
After another uncomfortable moment of silence, Spike spoke up, "I suggest that you three ladies get yourselves situated in the guest bedrooms. If you hear any unusual sounds in the night, it's probably just Ed, so don't freak out on us."  
The Spirit Squad exchanged uneasy glances, reluctantly clip-clopping off towards the guest bedroom corridor, clearly very eager to escape from the clutches of the very irascible Spike Spiegel.  
Faye, meanwhile, found herself tarrying in the docking bay, her soul relaxing as she gazed out the viewport at the diamond stars in wonder.  
_"You're out there, somewhere, sweetheart,"_ she realized, her eyes misting over with a veil of embittered tears. _"I promise you this, Aurora....I WILL find you, no matter what the cost!"  
_**************************************************************************************************  
_Creeeak.  
_Faye gasped, shooting up in bed as she strained her ears in hopes of overhearing where the unsettling noise was coming from.  
_Creeak._  
_ "It's coming from the kitchen,"_ she realized, slowly retrieving her gun from her bedside table before stealthily tip-toeing across her room, pushing her door open, and then peering out into the hallway.  
Nothing. Nothing but sheer blackness.  
Taking a deep breath, Faye took a cautious step out into the hallway and continued to slink along towards the kitchen, her heart pounding in her ears like a giant boxing glove as she made each advancing step._  
_When she had finally reached her destination she froze, gasping in astonishment as she laid her eyes upon a dark figure standing by the refrigerator and downing some sort of drink.  
Her courage fumbling, she shakily pushed back the hammer to her gun as she stuttered, "Wh-wh_-who the hell are you? What do you want?!"  
_A low, familiar chuckle caressed her ears like a song from Heaven, causing her to close her eyes as she realized, _"That voice.........Spike."  
_"You'd like to do that, wouldn't you?"  
"W_-what?,"_ Faye stammered, completely caught off guard.  
"Shoot me," he clarified, taking another slug of his drink. "C'mon, I'll make it easier for ya...._just fire away."  
"What are you trying to pull?!,"_ Faye demanded hotly, firmly raising her gun up so that it was now aiming directly between his eyes. _"I don't just shoot people cuz I can shoot them if THAT'S what you think! Stop being such an ill-mannered brute!"  
_Spike smirked, casually leaning back against the counter behind him as he shot her a look of pure innocence that agitated her even further.  
_"STOP IT!!!,"_ she shrieked, tossing her gun off to the side in a mad rush of rage, the small firearm skittering across the floor like a skate on ice. _"You have absolutely NO right to be such an ass towards me when you're on MY ship!!!"  
"Well maybe I want it back,"_ Spike retorted, pausing to slightly adjust his white training pants before reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.  
Faye gasped, blinking in shock. "You _what?!"  
_ He smirked, calmly lighting his cigarette as he replied, "I want it back...._plain and simple."  
_"But you _CAN'T! I live here!!!,"_ Faye insisted shrilly, taking an advancing step towards him. _"You can't just come waltzing back in planning to ruin my life all over again!!!"  
_Spike smirked. _"I did, huh?"  
"BASTARD!!!,"_ Faye shrieked, rearing back and smacking him clear across the face, a deep shade of scarlet immediately spreading across his cheek from where she had struck him.  
Both were absolutely still, the subtle purring of the Bebop's engine being the only sound that was heard.  
After another perplexing moment, Faye began softly, _"Spike, I-"_  
He held up a hand, indicating silence; the somberness of his eyes enhancing his inner coldness as his heart seemed to turn to ice.  
Faye immediately closed her mouth and nodded, obediently moving out of Spike's way as he haughtily stormed off in the direction of his bedroom.  
Faye gazed after his retreating figure in dismay, realizing that he was more unreachable than ever.  
_"Why do I even care anymore?,"_ she wondered stubbornly, turning her nose up in disgust. _"After all, the saying goes 'don't waste your time on someone who's not willing to waste there time on you'....yet....I find that deep-down, I can't pull myself away."  
_


	3. A Fruitless Rescue

** CH 3  
  
**

"Spike...Ayame has picked up some odd readings from the abandoned castle on Granbury Hill," Tracey announced as she entered the family room which the fairly disgruntled man was currently occupying. "We have reason to believe that whoever or _what_ever has kidnapped your daughter is living there right now, as we speak."  
  


Spike snorted, taking in a long drag from his cigarette before replying, _"Tracey, that's_ _bull and you know it! __Aurora__ was NOT kidnapped by a freakin' spirit!"  
  
_

Tracey, slightly taken aback, asked in a meek tone, "Well...w-will you at least check it out......for _Aurora__'s_ sake?"  
  


Spike sighed, leaning back against the couch before muttering, "Yeah....guess I should."  
  


"Want back-up?," Tracey offered softly, giving him a hopeful glance. She was a woman who loved the thrill of adventure, so she was always looking for new opportunities to use her skills.  
  


Spike shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine.....I'll just go get some weapons."  
  


Tracey nodded, moving out of his way as he pushed past her and headed on towards the weapon room, leaving her praying for him to use his head and not his heart during the dangerous battle that was sure to come.  
  


****  
  


She felt dirty for loving him. She felt unclean for seeing him as an object of affection. It pained her deep inside just to even look at him, so that was why she absolutely refused to lift her gaze up from her white boots as she continued to linger outside of the weapon room which Spike was currently occupying.  
  


Faye had found out just moments before from Tracey that he was going to go out and risk his life in order to get Aurora back. The very thought of such bravery and dedication brought tears to her eyes, which she immediately wiped away. She didn't like being weak.  
  


_"So, what do you want?"  
  
_

Faye jumped, realizing that he knew that she was within the vicinity. "Well, I...I..."  
  


_"Something wrong?,"_ he cut in, roughly cocking his gun before turning around to face her. "You look like you have something on your mind."  
  


Faye blushed, mumbling, "Well.....I-I just thought that maybe you'd...._you know...._like for me to accompany you."  
  


"Accompany me _where?,"_ Spike demanded, sending her an innocent look.  
  


Faye frowned. _"Don't play stupid with me, Spike! By this point I've already been informed that you're going out to look for __Aurora__!"  
  
_

Spike shrugged, acting as if the whole situation were completely negligible. "Yeah....._so what?"__  
  
_

_ "You're crazy,"_ she replied, shaking her head with disapproval. "I mean, you don't even know who this creep is or if he has a bunch of henchmen or-or if he does his dirty work _solo!"  
  
_

_ "Well, guess I'll haft'a find out, huh?,"_ Spike asked coolly, smirking as he placed two canister bombs into his utility belt.  
  


"Spike, _don't!,"_ Faye pleaded, taking a frantic step forward. "There's no need to be hasty...I'll go wake up the Spirit Squad so that they can come and help us!"  
  


_"Us?,"_ Spike scoffed, shaking his head with scorn. "Faye, there is no _'us',_ there's only _me. _I happen to work better on my own."  
  


"But-but-"  
  


_"Good-bye,_ Faye...._stay__ out of trouble,"_ he muttered, impatiently pushing her out of his way before she could think of blocking the doorway.  
  


"Spike......_SPIKE__!!! COME BACK!!!,"_ Faye pleaded, watching on tearfully as his slender figure trudged on towards the docking bay, his intention of leaving so strong that she suddenly felt the urge to let him go.  
  


_"I'll find him, again," _Faye assured herself, wiping away a single tear as it flowed down her cheek like a liquid crystal, a small smirk spreading across her lips. _"After all, I'm sure that he won't mind me sneaking along to __Granbury__Castle__ without his consent."  
  
_

****  
  


_BOOM!  
  
_

Thunder continued to roll overhead as a group of rough-looking men continued to stand out in the pouring rain within the Granbury Castle cemetary; their icy stares penetrating the darkness about them like spears.  
  


"Mr. Van Chlokavich....._did you get the girl?,"_ a gruff voice demanded coldly.  
  


One of the men nodded. "Yes, sir, I did."  
  


"Good...._hand her over."  
  
_

Mr. Van Chlokavich bowed in acknowledgement, then unearthed a small child from beneath the depths of his night-black trench coat, gently urging her forward.  
  


The child, however, absolutely refused to move, her black buckle shoes crunching through the moist grass as she desperately tried to fight back against Mr. Van Chlokavich's strenuous pushing and shoving.  
  


After a moment, a much easier idea popped into his head, so he lifted the kicking and screaming child up into his arms and handed her over to the grim and dreary silvery-haired man that was his employer.  
  


_"Hello, __Aurora__,"_ he greeted coldly, allowing his pale, slender fingers to trace down along her tear-stained cheeks. _"Don't be frightened, my dear....I won't hurt you. All you're going to do now is take a little nap........alright?"  
  
_

_ "W-what are you?,"_ Aurora asked fearfully as she allowed her gaze to lock upon the transparent figure before her, hints of blue revealing his outline and facial features like an eerily beautiful luminescence.  
  


The man smirked, replying, _"I am a spirit, my child........your father's worst fear."  
  
_

Aurora trembled within the man's strong, cold embrace with consternation, her eyes widening as her breath caught in her throat as she choked, "Mommy_......I.....need.........mommy."_  
  


The man chuckled, replying in a cold hiss, "Not even _mommy_ can save you _now."  
  
_

Aurora let out a terrified scream as he threw her down to the ground like a rag doll, soon beginning to kick her miraculously in the ribs as she continued to moan and sob into the muddy ground like a hungry kitten deprived of a meal.  
  


_"Bring me the coffin!,"_ the man ordered, lifting the sobbing Aurora up into his arms once more after he was through with abusing her.  
  


At this command, several men scooted aside to allow four others to drag along a small, oak coffin through the thick mud, the rain pelting them like glass beads and making their task all the more difficult.  
  


_"Now open it!,"_ the man urged impatiently, Aurora whimpering as she feared for her young life.  
  


The men obeyed, immediately prying open the lid and stepping aside, thunder crashing angrily overhead as the man began to place the squealing youngster within the coffin with the sick intention of laying her to rest.  
  


_"FREEZE, YOU BASTARD!!!"__  
  
_

The man whirled around in surprise, then smirked as soon as he realized who it was. _"Hello, Spike,"_ he greeted coldly, his voice dripping with scorn and derision. _"It's been a long time."  
  
_

Spike choked, feeling as if he were seeing things as he stammered feebly, "V-V-_Vicious? _I thought....._aren't you........?"  
  
_

_ "Dead?,"_ Vicious supplied, his smirk only spreading. "Yes, I suppose that I _am_ dead, in a sense, but just the thrill of my spirit kidnapping and trying to murder your fair daughter gives me the incredible feeling that I am very much _alive. _Come now, Spike....say hello to your _lovely_ child._"_  
  


Spike gulped, shifting his gaze down to his trembling daughter, his heart dropping as he felt, for once in his life, compassion for another.  


_"Daddy?,"_ Aurora asked breathlessly, a single tear of bewilderment trickling down her soft cheek. _"Is that you?"   
  
_

He nodded weakly. _"Yes, sweetheart.....it's really me. _I-I promise that I'll get you out of here....just-"  
  


_"She will NEVER return to you!,"_ Vicious interrupted maliciously, withdrawing his katana from its sheath and swinging it over until it stopped abruptly beneath Aurora's chin. _"Since you have stolen all of what I love, I will steal all of what YOU love!!!"  
  
_

_ "NO!!!,"_ Spike pleaded, far too stunned to react as Vicious raised his katana up into the air, preparing to behead his little girl right before his very eyes.  
  


Just as Vicious began to bring it down, a loud _'BANG'_ went off, resulting in a bullet ricocheting off of the side of the katana and sending it hurtling from his grasp and landing blade-first into a mound of dirt.  
  


Everyone turned around in astonishment to see a tearful, tawdrily-dressed woman, a smoking gun in hand.  
  


_"Faye!,"_ Spike exclaimed, his surprise quickly turning to anger. _"Why the hell did you follow me?!"  
  
_

Before she could reply, however, Vicious immediately acted upon the situation and retrieved a small dagger from within the depths of his sleeve, then, without warning, thrust it towards her at lightening speed; her reflexes far too slow to respond in time.  
  


It felt as if the entire universe were standing still as the tiny, sharp, serrated dagger plunged into the tender muscle of Faye's torso, copious amounts of crimson blood emitting forth from the deep puncture wound like a steadfast river.  
  


Faye moaned in pain as she placed her hand over the dagger, immediately taking it away from the handle and flipping her palm up towards the heavens, only to discover that her hand was glistening in the pale moonlight with her own blood.  
  


_"Faye!,"_ she overheard a masculine voice within the crowd cry. _"FAYE! Are you alright?!"  
  
_

Faye struggled to see before her, blinking repeatedly as her vision began to blanket over in a veil of cloudiness. Before she knew it, her knees had given way and she felt herself crashing down to the ground as her torso continued to emit abundant amounts of blood, which soon began to blanket her within its warm, sticky thickness.  
  


_"Mommy!,"_ she heard a child moan in despair. _"MOMMY!__ DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY!!!"  
  
_

_ "__Aurora__,"_ Faye choked, her deep jade eyes reflecting a listless sheen as her thoughts began to coalesce and create a mass of confusion. _"__Aurora__.......where are you?"  
  
_

Before she could receive a response, the comforting veil of darkness covered her eyes and enveloped her body within the epitome of serenity, her world spinning about her wildly until it finally plummeted down with her soul into the deep abyss of unconsciousness.  
  


****  
  


Faye's eyelids fluttered, her vision gradually clearing up as her eyes slowly focused on her surroundings.  
  


_"I'm in my room,"_ she realized, the familiar scratchiness of her sheets bringing her to attention. _"__Aurora__..........did Spike save her?!"  
  
_

_ "So, you're awake,"_ a familiar, cynical monotone observed from her bedside, startling her to a minimal degree.  
  


_"Spike?,"_ Faye asked with slight uncertainty, her gaze straying listlessly to his handsome face. _"What happened?"  
  
_

He snorted. _"You ruined everything.....THAT'S what happened! Vicious got away with __Aurora__ thanks to you!"  
  
_

_ "Yeah?! Well if I hadn't been there in the first place Aurora would be dead right now since you practically LET Vicious get the chance to behead her!,"_ Faye retorted shrilly, suddenly finding energy within her weary being.  
  


_"Guess I should've just let you die,"_ Spike muttered, taking a long draw from his cigarette. _"At least THAT way I could've saved __Aurora__."  
  
_

"Well then _why_ didn't you?," Faye demanded tartly, gazing into his eyes with deep intensity. "You could've rescued Aurora, yet instead you decided to stay behind and save _MY_ sorry ass. _Why?"  
  
_

Spike snorted, leaning back in his chair within a sudden aura of contempt. "It's not in my nature to leave the injured to die on the battlefield."  
  


_"Yes it is!,"_ she insisted, sitting up and instantly regretting it. _"OW!"  
  
_

_ "You're such a dumb-ass,"_ Spike commented gruffly, setting his smoldering cigarette down into the ash tray on Faye's bed table as he carefully helped her lay back down. "I had to stitch you up, so you'll be pretty sore for a while. I suggest that you don't partake in any major physical action like this little incident for a while, ok?"   
  


Faye, however, completely disregarded his last comment, murmuring gratefully, _"Thank you for what you've done........for what you've risked on my behalf."  
  
_

Spike, completely taken aback, could only stare at her in surprise, so she suppressed a giggle and snuggled back against her pillow with comfort.  
  


_"It's not everyday that the tall, lanky bastard named Spike Spiegel saves your life, after all,"_ she continued, sending him a wry smile. _"I am, once more, forever in your debt. This isn't the first time that you've saved my sorry ass from getting nailed."  
  
_

Spike gave a nonchalant shrug, clearly aggravated by her behavior. _"Just forget about it, ok?"  
  
_

Faye nodded in agreement, shivering violently as a sudden chill seeped throughout her body like water absorbing into a sponge.  


_"You cold?,"_ Spike asked insouciantly, sending her a look full of expectance.  
  


She shrugged. "Yeah, but I'll be alright."  
  


Spike, feeling slightly responsible for Faye's accident in the first place, immediately removed his blue jacket from his well-built frame and draped it across her torso, taking extra care to tuck the collar underneath her chin.  
  


Faye looked up at him with a grateful smile, her eyes shimmering with admiration as she mumbled softly, _"Thank you, Spike...that was very sweet of you."  
  
_

Spike blushed, not used to being called sweet. He was the type of man that was accustomed to being treated with disrespect and regarded as a low-life, a bastard, or an asshole....not _'sweet'._  
  


_"Are you alright?,"_ Faye asked with concern, completely taking Spike out of his turbulent reverie.  
  


Turning to face her, he shrugged, muttering, _"I'm fine_......I'm just......._fine._ _Look, _just shut your mouth and get some shut-eye_........keep the jacket."  
  
_

Faye gaped after him in astonishment, raising an eyebrow as he stormed out of the sick bay in a haughty state.  
  


_"So what's up with him?,"_ she wondered curiously, snuggling up to a more comfortable degree with his jacket. _"Even if he IS a lunkhead, he's been acting very sweet lately."_


	4. The Capture

** CH 4**  
  


Faye smiled dreamily as she awoke, soon coming to realize that it had been a redolent fragrance that had beckoned her forth from the depths of sleep.  
  


Upon further investigation, she realized that it was Spike's cologne wafting off of his jacket, the wonderful scent seeming to tease her as she inhaled it with contentment.  
  


_"It's wonderful to feel as if he's lying here in my arms,"_ Faye thought blissfully, drawing the jacket closer as her warm smile widened. _"It's as if his scent, itself brings me comfort, yet....when I'm with him, I can honestly say that he puts me through Hell, itself."  
  
_

"Having_ fun?"  
  
_

She gasped, looking over towards her doorway to see Spike smirking back at her, casually lighting a cigarette before placing it between his lips and leaning back against the wall.  
  


_"You know, it's not very polite to walk in on a woman without knocking!,"_ Faye grumbled, growing red in the face. _"I mean, have you NO shame?! I could've been..._uh_....doing something private!!!"  
  
_

Spike grinned, letting out a low chuckle as he replied softly, "I just thought that you'd like to know that I'll be going out for a while."  
  


"And why would I care about _that?,"_ Faye demanded, sending him a fiery look. _"You can go to Hell and back for all I care!"  
  
_

Spike laughed. "Been there, done that. _What's next?"  
  
_

Faye couldn't help but smile, feeling a slight comradeship developing between them. Sure, she wanted more, but, at this point in their lives, it was a vast improvement from their past relationship.  
  


"Well, I know that deep-down you're interested, so I'll tell you, anyway," Spike decided after a moment, smirking as he took in a long draw from his cigarette. "I'm gonna go head on into town to squander some hard-earned woolongs on food and whatnot. Do you want anything? Alcohol? Smokes? Er, um......_feminine hygienic necessities?"  
  
_

Faye gave him a small smile, replying softly, "I'm fine in all of those departments, thanks. Just take the girls with you.......go have some fun for once."  
  


Spike smiled, appearing to be deep in thought. "Ha...._fun._ I haven't had _that_ since childhood."  
  


_"Childhood,"_ Faye repeated sadly, tears swimming along her lashes as she bit her lip in order to prevent an outburst of embittered emotion.  
  


"Uh, _you ok?,"_ Spike asked, sending her an uneasy look.  
  


Faye kept her tearful gaze locked firmly on her toes as she acknowledged softly, "Yeah....._I'm alright."  
  
_

_ "Are you sure?,"_ Spike asked, his eyes reflecting something amongst his warm, chocolate-brown irises that Faye couldn't quite comprehend. "I mean, all you have to say is-"  
  


"Spike, I'm _fine,"_ Faye cut in, giving him a sly smirk. "You don't have to worry about me."  
  


Spike let out an indignant snort, grumbling something about hating women, children, and dogs as he stormed out of the sick bay before another word could be exchanged between the two.  
  


Faye gazed after him, sighing miserably due to hearing him mention children as she felt the pain in her life continue to eat away at the weakened strands of her delicate heart, her body trembling as she realized that Aurora was still out there somewhere, completely vulnerable to the world.  
  


_"My poor, sweet child,"_ she thought, tears streaming down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed bitterly. _"My poor, precious __Aurora__...how could I have forsaken you like I have?! If I hadn't been there in the __Grandbury__Castle__ cemetary, perhaps Spike would have been able to rescue you and Vicious wouldn't still have you in his merciless clutches! Oh, __Aurora__....can you EVER forgive me?!!!"  
  
_

**************************************************************************************************  
  


"So what are we looking for, exactly?," Ayame demanded, wiping her sweaty brow due to the scorching hot Mercury weather as she, Veronica, Tracey and Spike continued to stand amidst the vast stretch of land where Kellsburg's largest marketplace existed.  
  


Spike shrugged, not even bothering to light a cigarette due to the extreme heat as he grumbled, "Whatever's suitable to eat, I suppose. As long as you ladies don't want any bell peppers and beef, I'm happy."  
  


Ayame, Veronica and Tracey exchanged glances, clearly not comprehending his awkward inside joke.   
  


Inwardly realizing this, Spike shrugged once more, then muttered, _"Whatever,_ let's just buy somethin', already."  
  


_"APPLES!"__  
  
_

_ "Wha?,"_ Spike demanded, sending Veronica a strange look due to her sudden outburst.  
  


_"APPLES!,"_ she repeated just as enthusiastically, pointing a beautifully-manicured finger towards a stand whom a rather shady-looking man operated.  
  


Tracey shrugged, agreeing, "Alright, sure......you and Spike go buy some, ok, Veronica? Ayame and I will go and check out the dessert stands."  
  


_"Alrighty!,"_ Veronica agreed, beaming as she latched herself onto Spike's arm like a possessive clam and began to lead him on over towards the apple stand with a carefree stride.  
  


Once there, the shady-looking owner asked in a thick, Russian accent, "Vould you like some apples?"  
  


Spike nodded. "Uh, yeah, I guess.....give us a couple."  
  


A sly glimmer reflected off of the man's pale blue irises as he nodded, then bent over to retrieve something from beneath the stand's platform counter.  
  


"I just need to find my money bag for zee voolongs," he assured them, continuing to search about the stand madly for the alleged money sack. After long last, he exclaimed, _"Ah! Here vee are!"  
  
_

Spike and Veronica let out a cry of surprise as the man thrusted a heavy duty firearm into their faces, bellowing, _"Hands above your heads......don't move a muscle!!!"  
  
_

Spike and Veronica froze in place as the venders about them also retrieved their firearms and pointed their weapons towards them with menace, causing the couple to reluctantly comply and raise their hands above their heads, knowing that it would do them no good to defy the apple merchant's orders at the moment.  
  


"I am zee man that kidnap-ped your daughter, Mr. Spiegel," the man suddenly announced, causing Spike's blood to run cold. "My name ees Kostian Van Chlokavich...._remember that,_ fore it shall be zee last thing on your mind when you die under zee wrath of zee great Vicious!"  
  


Spike snorted. _"I'm not afraid of you OR that cum-eating bastard! I am completely willing to cheat death in order to save my daughter from harm!!!"  
  
_

"Well speak for _yourself,_ hun!," Veronica retorted, trembling with fear as she continued to look down all the barrels of the heavy duty firearms around them. _"I'm very afraid of guns in my face and big, scary, oogie-boogie men!!!"  
  
_

Spike rolled his eyes in frustration. _"Veronica-"  
  
_

_ "Shut up and get your asses into zee truck!!!," _Kostian interrupted gruffly, giving Spike a rough push with the butt of his gun for a boost.  
  


He grunted, moving onward in disgust as Veronica miserably tagged along by his side, every once in a while letting out a soft whimper of fear.  
  


_"Ha! Some spirit huntress!,"_ Spike thought scornfully, shaking his head with slight amusement despite the perilous situation at hand. _"How can she call herself a brave defender of all that is pure and good when she's a goddamn coward?!"__  
  
_

_"Give me your hand,"_ a gruff voice ordered impatiently, taking him out of his turbulent mass of thoughts.  
  


Spike did as he was told, only he took the man by surprise as he seized his hand and flipped him over his back, leaving his victim stunned and paralyzed with astonishment on the ground.  
  


_"Quick! Tase them!,"_ Kostian barked, frantically motioning towards one of his men.  
  


Before either Spike or Veronica could make a move to escape, the henchman whom had been ordered to tase them stepped out from behind his stand and shot them both with a taser gun, electric pulses shooting forth from its nozzle and into their flesh as fairly small electrical jolts coursed throughout their bodies like thousands of sharp, numbing needles.  
  


Spike moaned in pain as he felt his body respond to the electric shocks in a very negative way. His vision began to gradually coalesce like a wintery fog, his mind clouding over due to the numbing electricity as he entered a serene, peaceful world of a deep, unconscious sleep.  
  


**************************************************************************************************  
  


_"Where the hell are they?!,"_ Faye demanded aloud, taking her intense anger out on poor Edward. _"Shouldn't they have come back by now?!"  
  
_

The young adolescent blinked, then offered optimistically, _"Weeell, _Ed thinks that Spike-person and his weird girly-girl-persons like to shop a _whooole_ lot, so they're still shopping!"  
  


Faye frowned, her eyebrows knitting together with frustration as she sank down to her knees beside Edward and her tomato in despair.  
  


_"Something's wrong......I can feel it,"_ she mumbled, shaking her head as a single tear trickled down her cheek like a liquid form of lost hope. _"And if there truly IS something wrong.....I feel completely responsible. I was the one who suggested to bring the girls along and go have some fun, after all. Oh, I'm a TERRIBLE person! I will NEVER forgive myself if something happens to them!!!"  
  
_

As if in answer to Faye's woes, the Bebop communicating device flashed on, causing her to rush over to it in expectance.  
  


A very worried Ayame and Tracey appeared on the screen, so she asked uneasily , "What's wrong, you guys? _Where are Spike and Veronica?!"  
  
_

"Well...._that's_ the problem," Tracey replied softly, shifting her blue-gray eyes down to her heels in shame. _"We-we can't find them."  
  
_

_ "WHAT?!,"_ Faye shrieked, suddenly overwhelmed by an abrupt wave of nausea. _"How could you let this happen?!"__  
  
_

Ayame shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "Accidents happen, Miss Valentine. Tracey and I are returning to the Bebop momentarily, but I can assure you that we will go out and look for them tomorrow."   
  


_"Very well,"_ Faye agreed numbly, switching off the communicating device without even bothering to wait for a reply.  
  


"Will the strange girly-girl-persons find them?," Edward asked hopefully from nearby as she looked up from her laptop with interest.  
  


_"I hope so, Ed," _Faye returned softly, a single tear shimmering in the left corner of her eye as if it were representing a drop of her despondent, diminished spirit. _"I truly do."_  
  



	5. An Evening To Remember

** CH 5**

  
  


Spike groaned, his clouded vision slowly evaporating into clarity as he opened his eyes to take in his bleak surroundings.  
  


_"I'm in chains........and naked,"_ he realized groggily, a violent shiver trembling down his spine as he continued to stand within the hollow, concrete-walled room. _"Where the hell am I......how did I get here?!"  
  
_

Suddenly, a metal, bolted door swung open from behind, which was immediately followed by the sound of heavy boots slapping against the concrete floor until they came to an abrupt stop.  
  


_"Hello, Spike.....fancy meeting YOU here."  
  
_

Spike cringed, recognizing that haunting monotone anywhere. _"Vicious."  
  
_

_ "Correct,"_ he acknowledged, smirking as he came face-to-face with his nemesis. "I am _not,_ however, here for formalities."  
  


"Oh, well then _DO tell,"_ Spike urged sarcastically, causing Vicious' smirk to instantly drop like a limp worm.  
  


_"Silence, you repulsive rat!,"_ he bellowed, the iciness of his cold, hard-set gaze intensifying until his irises appeared to have frosted over. _"I have a proposition to make, so I highly suggest that you LISTEN!!!"  
  
_

Spike smirked, despite the intense situation. "Well, I'm listening _NOW......go on."  
  
_

Vicious nodded with approval, replying, "I would like to know the whereabouts of your comrade, Faye Valentine."  
  


_"What? Why?!,"_ Spike demanded, suddenly growing deathly pale.  
  


"Because she is as beautiful as twilight on a summer's day, and anything that possesses such radiant beauty should be _mine,"_ Vicious replied as if it were obvious. _"Surely_ you have no objections."  
  


"Actually, I _do,"_ Spike retorted, standing tall. "I _refuse_ to tell you where she is."  
  


"Hmmm....._is that so?"  
  
_

He nodded defiantly. "Yes, it is."  
  


_"Very well,"_ Vicious agreed coldly, his lips curling up into a devious, formidable sneer. _"Kostian! Bring in the woman!"  
  
_

Spike watched on in pure astonishment as the "apple merchant" dragged a young, kicking and screaming woman into the room; a black sack tied securely over her head so that her identity remained clandestine for the moment.  
  


Kostian then immediately removed it, revealing Veronica's tear-stained face as she continued to struggle about in a wild, frantic manner.  
  


_"Get off! GET OFF!!!,"_ she shrieked, trying to aim one of her kicks towards Mr. Van Chlokavich's more sensitive area. _"I swear sir, I WILL bite you, and my bites hurt like hell! One time I gave my sister a bruise!"  
  
_

_ "Frankly, Miss Stiles, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!!,"_ Kostian spat, his grip only tightening about her slender frame. _"If you don't cooperate I'll hafta sedate you!"  
  
_

_ "Kostian, PLEASE shut up!,"_ Vicious thundered, immediately silencing the bickering couple. Once all was once more restored to silence, he continued gruffly, _"Tell me where she is, Spike. If you refuse, Kostian will cut off the fair damsel's earlobe."_  
  


Spike shrugged. "Do what you wish. That woman means _nothing_ to me."  
  


_"What?!,"_ Veronica demanded shrilly, about to go hysterical. _"How DARE you!!!"  
  
_

_ "As you wish,"_ Vicious acknowledged, a cruel sneer curling upon his lips as he motioned to Kostian as an indication to carry out his task.  
  


Kostian nodded in acknowledgement, retrieving an X-acto knife from his pocket as Veronica began to frantically kick and scream.  
  


_"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!,"_ she pleaded, hot tears streaming down her cheeks like burning candle wax. _"PLEASE! I-I'll give you money!!!"  
  
_

Kostian ignored her desperate pleas and miraculously grabbed a hold of her earlobe; placing the knife above the supple skin in a formidable fashion.  
  


Within moments, the sharp, slanted blade had torn through the tender flesh of Veronica's ear, leaving her screaming madly as thick torrents of scarlet streamed forth from the painful amputation.  
  


Spike blanched, suddenly feeling slightly remorseful for not standing up for the young woman like he should have.  
  


Vicious turned to him with an incredibly smug look upon his face, asking, "Will you kindly tell me where Miss Valentine is, _now?"  
  
_

Spike's gaze hardened, beads of perspiration upon his brow dipping profusely like tiny, individual rivers as he managed to choke, _"Never."  
  
_

Vicious scowled, bellowing, _"FINE! You leave me with NO choice! _Kostian....._KILL THE GIRL!!!"  
  
_

_ "What? NO!,"_ Spike pleaded, suddenly regretting having such a big mouth and haughty manner. _"Don't do it, Vicious....it's ME you want!"  
  
_

It was too late. Kostian had already withdrawn his Raptor Magnum from his hip holster and had fired it; the shot ringing throughout the dim room like a chorus of bells in discord; the angel of death casting the copper bullet towards the fair maiden in distress without mercy.  
  


_"NO!!!,"_ Spike exclaimed, giving a strenuous tug on his chains as the bullet bored into Veronica's chest cavity, crimson blood bursting forth from the deep puncture wound as a hint of blood dribbled down from the corner of her mouth.  
  


_"Sweet mercy,"_ she breathed, closing her eyes as she collapsed into a heap on the floor, her own blood blanketing her within a pool of death and destruction as the room suddenly grew cold as ice.  
  


Spike shivered and shook, his deep ire rocketing with each emission of blood from the fair Veronica's chest; his hands growing numb due to clenching them so tightly as he tried his best to calm his nerves.   
  


"Since you have refused to reveal to me Miss Valentine's whereabouts, _you _shall perish, as well," Vicious announced, sending his adversary a cold, derisive smirk. "There _is,_ however, still time to make amends. You can escape death by telling me what I need to know."  
  


_"No,"_ Spike replied firmly, shaking his head. "I will _never_ tell you where she is...._especially since you have just destroyed the life of an innocent young woman!"  
  
_

Vicious reared back and struck him clear across the face with the back of his hand, bellowing maliciously, _"FINE, you gutless bastard! Perish amongst your own abundance of senselessness!!!"  
  
_

Spike grunted, blood dripping like a steadfast river from his nose as he replied dryly, _"I am not afraid to die, Vicious.....I've ALREADY been dead for years."  
  
_

Vicious smirked. _"We shall see, my opponent.......we shall see."  
  
_

**************************************************************************************************  
  


_"Any last requests?"  
  
_

Spike snorted, struggling about within the sack that he was tied up in, replying, "Yeah....._LET ME GO!!!"  
  
_

Vicious smirked. _"I'm afraid that I can't do that, Spike. _I gave you your clothes back, after all......_isn't that good enough?"  
  
_

"Not really, no, but I guess that I'm just lucky," Spike grumbled scathingly, rotating his wrists about due to the fact that they were growing numb from the tightly bound rope.  
  


Vicious smirked, peering off into the horizon from the cliffside that they were standing upon, then immediately directed his gaze down towards the ocean below.  
  


_"Good-bye, Spike,"_ he murmured, a small smirk forming along his pale, thin lips as he slowly withdrew his katana from its sheath. _"We shall meet again......in Hell."  
  
_

Spike gasped, exclaiming, _"No, Vicious.....WAIT! I-"  
  
_

_ SLISH!_  
  


The rope which suspended Spike and the sack immediately snapped in half due to the cleansing blow of Vicious' katana, leaving Spike breathless as he felt his stomach perform several somersaults as he continued to descent like a rock to his alleged doom.  
  


Within moments, he made contact with the icy-cold ocean, his body plunging into the cerulean blue depths like a slender spear as he watched his life pass before him in the form of tiny air bubbles from his lips that drifted up slowly towards the ocean's foamy surface.  
  


_"Good-bye, world,"_ Spike heard himself think pessimistically as he continued to sink like a stone into the briny depths. _"I will finally, at long last, perish due to my perilous escipades. I have officially met my match, and Kostian was right. I AM going to die under the wrath of Vicious."  
  
_

As this thought began to sink in, Spike suddenly found a desire to live that was so strong that he found himself desperately trying to free his wrists of the tightly bound rope.  
  


_"Come on, damn you.....come off!,"_ Spike thought frantically, yanking his wrists about in different directions in hopes of freeing himself. _"Get loose, dammit! GET LOOSE!!!"  
  
_

In one last desperate attempt, Spike brought his wrists up to his lips and began to pull on the rope knot with his teeth, excitement welling up within his soul as the knot began to slowly give way.  
  


_"At last!,"_ he thought jubilantly as he deftly removed the loose rope from his sore wrists. _"I have defied that silvery-haired bastard once more.......now I can proudly say that Kostian was WRONG!"  
  
_

With this thought nestled snugly within the corner of his mind, Spike immediately swam up towards the surface, his lungs burning as he struggled to move without breathing.  
  


_"Come on, just a little further,"_ he told himself, feeling his lack of oxygen beginning to take a severe toll on his strength. _"Come on, COME ON!!!"  
  
_

_ SWOOSH!_  
  


Spike broke through the blue, foamy surface, his lips parting instinctively as he gasped for air; his lungs greedily inhaling the precious, life-bearing gas.  
  


_"I've won,"_ he realized, treading water as he let out a victorious chuckle. _"I've really made it! I've........got one HELL of a swim ahead of me."  
  
_

With this demoralizing thought bearing down on his mind like a heavy suppressant, Spike began to cut through the water like a bullet, home being the only source of solace that kept him going.  
  


**************************************************************************************************  
  


_"Faye?_ Where are you, Miss Valentine? I-"  
  


Tracey stopped speaking abruptly as she entered the living room and laid her eyes upon Faye's weary body, her limbs sprawled out across the couch like limp noodles.  
  


Tracey let out a gasp of alarm, exclaiming, _"Miss Valentine.....are you alright?!"  
  
_

Faye miserably forced herself to sit up, her eyes welling up with tears as she hissed bitterly, _"No, I have NEVER been alright! Just.....just leave me alone!!!"  
  
_

"It's because of Spike...._isn't it?,"_ Tracey asked solemnly, gazing into her friend's pained eyes.  
  


Faye snorted. _"And what makes you say THAT? _I'm a strong, independent woman, Tracey...._I do NOT need a man to get me through life!"  
  
_

_ "I don't believe you,"_ Tracey admitted softly, her hard-set gaze intensifying as she stared her down. "You've been drunk and depressed ever since he and Veronica disappeared."  
  


_"Well are you trying to tell me that I should be HAPPY about all of this?! I don't need someone telling me how I am when I know that I'm just the opposite, dammit!!!,"_ Faye retorted, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she buried her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking as a low moan of pain and misery escaped her throat like an injured animal._  
  
_

Tracey fell silent, her eyes brimming with tears of sympathy for the confused, misled young woman before her as she mumbled, _"I can understand your actions perfectly, fore I, too, was in love once."  
  
_

Faye lifted her tear-stained face up from her hands in astonishment, her bottom lip trembling as she ventured, "R-_really? You've been hurt, too?"  
  
_

Tracey nodded bitterly. _"Of course....all women do sooner or later. I, too, was trampled on by the cruel and heartless darkness of love. It doesn't care how hard you fall for another being, and I, being a total sucker for romance, was a prime target for one of Cupid's arrows. The moment that I met Travis I just....fell into his arms, I guess you could say. We dated steadily and were thought of as the cutest couple until......one day, a spirit overtook his soul and-and he went insane. Travis eventually drove his car off of a cliff and I....I fell into a bottomless pit of depression. I drank, smoked, took aspirin constantly.....I tried ANYTHING that people said would make the pain go away, even if it just meant for a brief while. The sad and bitter truth is that all of those drugs DIDN'T make the pain go away, fore when I awoke each morning my loss would weigh down on my heart fresh and anew. I-I guess you could say that I joined the Spirit Squad for Travis and my undying love for him that will never know any bounds."  
  
_

_ "Wow,"_ Faye murmured, casting her gaze down towards her folded hands in her lap. "I-I'm really sorry for blowing up in your face earlier....I honestly am. It's just that....well....I was apparently in love with this guy named Whitney, and....he-he's gone now, too. He's either still out there alive and well, or long dead. I feel as if _I_ should be dead, instead, because that's how I feel _inside. Especially since the only man who can ever truly understand me hates my guts and will never return my heartfelt feelings for him!"  
  
_

_ "Don't say that....anyone can be changed," _Tracey insisted gently. _"Just give him some time."_  
  


"I've given him _plenty_ of time," Faye grumbled, her eyes glistening over with a glossy veil of tears. "Does _five years_ sound like enough time to you?!"  
  


_"Faye-Faye! Faye-Faye! An unidentified zip craft with Spike-person inside wants to board!,"_ Edward exclaimed, bursting in on their conversation rudely. _"Should Ed let him in?"  
  
_

_ "Yes, go!,"_ Faye urged, giving her comrade a frantic push towards the docking bay. "Let him in...and _hurry!"  
  
_

The adolescent immediately did as she was told, pressing the button that opened up the hangar door so that Spike could board.  
  


The unidentified zip craft rolled swiftly into the docking bay and came to a complete stop, its tires screeching as the engine cut off, thus causing the rocket boosters to slowly die down, its fiery glow resembling the last spark of a used cigarette.  
  


Faye and Tracey came rushing into the docking bay at top speed, clearly eager to see what had become of their comrade.  
  


The zip craft's top lifted up, then a weary, bruised Spike laggardly raised himself up out of the cock pit and hopped down to the ground with a pained grunt.  
  


_"Spike!,"_ Faye exclaimed, immediately rushing over to him with pure concern. _"Are you alright?!"  
  
_

Spike looked into her eyes with such solemnity and pain that she was suddenly lost for words, her heart going out to him as she lifted up a shaking hand and placed it on the smoothness of his cheek.  
  


"I'm _fine,"_ Spike insisted gruffly, immediately removing her hand from his cheek as if it were a poisonous tentacle. "Just-just keep doing what you were doing....._I'm gonna go lie down for a while. High-jacking zip crafts isn't an easy job, after all."  
  
_

"But-but Veronica......"  
  


_"Dead,"_ Spike replied sharply, the solemnity in his eyes intensifying as he gave a remorseful grimace.  
  


_"Oh, my God,"_ Tracey mumbled, her bottom lip quivering as tears of bewilderment began to form along her lashes. _"Oh, my GOD!!!"  
  
_

Spike and Faye watched on with austerity as Tracey took off towards the exit of the docking bay, her honey-blonde hair whipping behind her as her sobs of pain and woe echoed throughout the Bebop like a mournful ballad.  
  


_"Poor girl,"_ Faye mumbled, tearfully shaking her head. "I-I just don't understand....._HOW could this have happened?!"  
  
_

_ "I let her down,"_ Spike replied simply, pushing past her as he began to slowly trudge after Tracey. _"I wasn't there for her when she needed me."  
  
_

Faye watched after his slow, lumbering form in astonishment, wondering, _"What does he mean? Oh, Spike....what on earth happened to you out there to make you feel so responsible?!"  
  
_

**************************************************************************************************  
  


_"How could I have been so blind about Vicious' murderous nature?,"_ Spike wondered, miserably gazing up at his bedroom's cracked ceiling in dismay as he continued to lay dazedly on top of his bed. _"Thanks to me, an innocent life is lost and Aurora is still out there...needing my help."  
  
_

With this heavy, painful onus bearing down on his mind, Spike rolled over in bed and sighed, his stomach growling like a ravaging beast.  
  


_"There's no food left,"_ he reminded himself aloud, groaning as he curled up into the fetal position. _"This is the first time that I'm actually missing Jet's shitty cooking."  
  
_

_ Brrring!  
  
_

Spike grunted, reaching down into his jacket pocket and retrieving his cell phone. _"Hello?"  
  
_

_ "Spike.....this is Vicious-"  
  
_

_ "What the hell do you want?!,"_ Spike cut in, shooting up into a sitting position as a few beads of sweat began to prickle upon his brow.  
  


_"All I want is the girl,"_ Vicious replied simply, trying his best to suppress a derisive chuckle. _"I'll leave you in peace for as long as you live, but this deal will ONLY come into play if you deliver Miss Valentine to me immediately."  
  
_

_ "How many times do I have to say NO?!,"_ Spike demanded hotly, clenching his free hand by his side until it grew numb.  
  


_"Only once,"_ Vicious assured him gruffly, clearly tiring of his nemesis' vigilant protection for his female comrade. _"I will, however, only ask you ONE more time....will you deliver Miss Valentine to me in exchange for your lovely daughter?"  
  
_

Spike gasped, his eyes widening as he began to absorb what had just been spoken to him. He figured that Vicious knew that he would give in to this, and he was absolutely right. Spike found that he could not refuse the offer, so he acknowledged grudgingly, "Uh, yeah......you've got yourself a deal."  
  


_"Good,"_ Vicious replied smugly, this time not able to suppress a chuckle. _"Make sure that you bring her to me tonight at Granbury Castle by no later than midnight."  
  
_

"How will I convince her to come with me?," Spike demanded, suddenly not convinced that the plan would work. "Don't you think that Faye would find the whole scenario to be a bit suspicious?"  
  


Vicious smirked. _"It's quite simple, really. Just invite Miss Valentine out to dinner for a nice night on the town, then, after the meal is through, convince her to take the scenic route home and bring her to me."  
  
_

"I hope you're not suggesting that I take _"Madame-Pain-In-the-Ass"_ out for a romantic evening," Spike grumbled, suddenly finding himself completely opposed to the frivolous idea.  
  


_"No, of course not.....just as comrades,"_ Vicious replied, his dark and sinister monotone reflecting slight amusement due to his adversary's discomfort. _"Go on and get going......I'll be waiting."  
  
_

"No, Vicious....._wait a sec! I-"  
  
_

_ Click. Beeeep.  
  
_

Spike snorted as soon as he heard the dial tone buzzing in his ear, causing him to toss his cell phone aside within a mass of wild, untamed rage.  
  


_"How could that bastard do this to me?!,"_ he wondered, scratching his head in disgust. _"It's bad enough that he's stolen my daughter from my clutches, but now that he wants me to take Faye out to dinner.....UGH!!!"  
  
_

**************************************************************************************************  
  


_"There she is.....make your move," _Spike instructed himself silently, watching on with slight unease as his tawdrily-dressed comrade drew near. _"Just ask her out....as incredibly nauseating as that sounds....then leave in the car that you just rented a few hours before."  
  
_

"Hey, Spike," Faye greeted, taking him completely off-guard. "Something wrong?"  
  


He shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pants' pockets as he replied stiffly, "No, I'm alright. Stop askin'."  
  


"Oh......alright," Faye agreed, slightly hurt. "If you _do_ ever need anything, all you have to do is ask, ok?"  
  


Spike grunted, shifting his feet in discomfort as he mumbled, "Well, there is _one_ thing, actually."  
  


_"Oh?,"_ Faye asked, interested. "What might that be?"  
  


Spike swallowed, then ventured coolly, "I really need some air and some time out from it all, so.....well.....I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna come with me to the Lunar Eclipse restaurant?"  
  


Faye gave him a questioning look, so he added quickly, "Um....I mean.....would you go out with me as a _comrade?"  
  
_

Faye appeared to be rather disappointed, but, nonetheless, she replied softly, "Sure, Spike...that sounds...._lovely."_  
  


"Well good, then.....hurry up and get ready," Spike ordered, immediately pushing past her as if nothing had just happened. "I'll be waiting for you in the car that I rented earlier, ok?"  
  


"Oh.......alright," Faye acknowledged softly, watching after his retreating figure in astonishment.  
  


_"What's going on, here?,"_ she wondered, raising an eye brow as her heart continued to pound with excitement. _"Does Spike REALLY want to be in my company tonight?!"  
  
_

**************************************************************************************************  
  


She was stunningly beautiful and all of the red-blooded men within the vicinity knew it. She could feel their ogling eyes feasting upon her shapely body as she continued to cling to the arm of her comrade, who had been gracious enough to offer it.  
  


"Come on, Faye....let's request a seat in the back room," Spike suggested coolly as they approached the 'Please Wait To Be Seated' sign. "These guys are _really_ starting to get on my nerves."  
  


"Alright," Faye agreed, trying her best to ignore all of the suggestive glances that she was receiving.  
  


_"Two?"_ an annoyingly peppy blonde waitress asked, revealing her pearly whites as she flashed them a brilliant smile.  
  


Spike nodded, replying, "Yeah....in the back room, please."  
  


_"Sure! Come with me!"_ she agreed cheerfully, leading the way past many tables and drunks until she showed them to a seat by a broad stage.  
  


"Who's playing tonight," Faye asked curiously, showing forth some interest.  
  


"Its karaoke night," the waitress replied, beaming as she tossed back one of her long, blonde whips of hair. "Now I hope you two will enjoy yourselves.....I'll be back momentarily with your menus, but there are glasses of water on the table to tide you over."  
  


_"Water? Is she kidding me?!"_ Spike hissed, watching the waitress saunter away as he sourly slumped down into a seat. _"My GOD, I need a whiskey!"  
  
_

Faye forced a small smile as she sat down across from him, murmuring, _"It could be worse."   
  
_

Spike looked up into her sparkling jade eyes, then immediately shifted his gaze back down to his glass of water. "Don't say that, Faye.....this _whole week_ has been hell for us. We don't need for things to get any worse by this point."  
  


"You're right......_I'm sorry,"_ Faye apologized softly, her eyes misting over as she began to ring her napkin in her lap. _"It's just that.....well.....I really miss Aurora, Spike. I miss reading her stories, playing hide-and-go-seek with her, tickling, watching TV, and just caring for her in general. Do you have ANY idea of what it's like to wake up each morning to realize that you shouldn't even bother getting up since you've got no one and nothing to live for?!!"  
  
_

Something deep within Spike's heart softened as he suddenly received the urge to comfort the woman before him so that he could tell her that everything was going to be alright. Deep-down, however, they both knew inwardly that it would _never_ be alright, so Spike held his tongue in order to prevent himself from saying something foolish that might further discourage his comrade.  
  


Faye sniffed as she dabbed at her eyes, mumbling miserably, _"I'm so sorry, Spike.....I'm afraid that I'm not a very fun dinner partner."  
  
_

Before Spike could argue in hopes of cheering her up, a loud, booming voice from onstage startled everyone to attention as it announced, _"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for our weekly karaoke night! I am now officially opening up the floor to anyone who would like to 'wow' us with their musical talent!"  
  
_

There were hushed murmurs of interest and slight excitement building up within the air as everyone craned their necks to look behind them to see if there were any daring volunteers.  
  


Spike rolled his eyes, grumbling, _"This is stupid......who the hell would wanna sing somethin' in front of a buncha strangers?"  
  
_

_ "I_ would," Faye retorted, proudly raising her hand before he could stop her.  
  


"Faye, _NO!,"_ Spike hissed, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. _"C'mon, you sing off-key....DON'T DO IT!!!"  
  
_

_ "Ah, yes....the young woman in the sparkly gold negligee,"_ the man onstage acknowledged, beaming. _"Come on up, sweetheart!"  
  
_

Faye shot Spike a defiant smirk as she got up from her seat and proudly strode on over towards the stage, an aura of confidence enveloping her body like a blanket of security as she began to feel butterflies fluttering about within her stomach.  
  


The man onstage greeted her by giving her a much more than perfunctory kiss on the cheek as he asked, "What is your name and what will you be singing for us tonight, darling?"  
  


Faye took the microphone from his hand, and then replied, "My name is Faye Valentine and I will be singing an oldie for you from my time. I won't bother to explain my most previous remark, so all I will further state is that the song is Vanessa Carlton's "Paradise"."  
**_(Vanessa Carlton's "Paradise" plays)_**With that, the lights dimmed, etching Faye's features like a gorgeous pen and ink drawing, the band behind her playing the lulling, opening beat to the song that she had chosen.  
  


Spike watched on with interest as Faye slightly nodded her head to the beat, her taut bun keeping all but two elegant, silky violent strands of hair from caressing her cheeks as she opened up her mouth and sang:  
  


_"Once upon a year gone by  
she saw herself give in  
Every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what could have been  
Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
when covers tucked in tight  
Funny when the bottom drops   
how she forgets to fight.....to fight  
And it's one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise  
As darkness quickly steals the light  
that shined within her eyes  
She slowly swallows all her fear  
and soothes her mind with lies  
Well all she wants and all she needs  
are reasons to survive  
A day in which the sun will take  
her artificial light....her light  
And it's one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise, it's one more day in paradise  
One last chance to feel alright....alright  
Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out  
Don't pretend to hold it in just push it out  
Don't you try to hold it in just let it out and  
Don't you try to hold it in you hold it in  
And it's one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise, one last chance to be alright  
Once upon a year gone by  
she saw herself give in  
Every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what could have been."  
  
_

As soon as the last note of the song ceased in playing, the small audience roared, standing up and clapping enthusiastically.  
  


Faye smiled, her cheeks growing a delicate, rosy hue as she lifted the microphone up to her lips and murmured humbly, "Thank you very much......_thank you."  
  
_

Spike gazed at the woman before him in awe, realizing, _"She truly IS a strong woman. She has changed so much that I believe that she has, at long last, FINALLY found happiness amongst her soul."  
  
_

"Excuse me....._are you Spike Spiegel?"  
  
_

He gasped due to hearing his name, then whirled around in surprise, only to find himself gazing into the mesmerizing, roguish eyes of a stunningly beautiful brunette.  
  


"Uh, yes.......yes, I am," he finally managed to admit. _"Who-who are you, and what the hell do you want?"_  
  


The young woman smiled despite his rude remark, replying, "My name is Neko Olivarez. I am very pleased to finally meet you."  
  


_"What are you talking about?!,"_ Spike demanded, his eyes narrowing with suspicion as he looked the dubious woman over from head to toe.  
  


"I'm here to warn you of a danger that you will soon face," Neko replied, turning completely serious. "A friend of mine urged for me to tell you that one of the new members of your crew is plotting against you. I didn't actually plan on meeting you here tonight, I must admit, but the situation has been favorable, if I do say so, myself."  
  


Spike blanched. "So you mean......_Tracey or Ayame......"  
  
_

_ "Yes,"_ Neko cut in, nodding. "That is _exactly_ what I mean."  
  


Before Spike could reply, a big, burly man stormed on over and seized Neko by the arm, bellowing, _"C'mon, doll....I paid you 100 woolongs earlier, so I expect to get my money's worth.......NOW!!!"  
  
_

_ "Very well,"_ Neko agreed softly, roughly removing her arm from his firm grip. She then turned her attention back to Spike, urging, "Take care, Mr. Spiegel.....I pray that you will find the perpetrator."  
  


"Wait....._where are you going?,"_ Spike demanded, raising an eyebrow.  
  


_"Work awaits,"_ Neko replied, giving him a bittersweet smile before sauntering seductively away after the big, burly man.  
  


_"Who was that?,"_ Faye demanded from behind, taking him completely off-guard.  
  


_"Just a ho,"_ Spike replied softly, shaking his head as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a desperately needed cigarette. _"Just a poor, confused, misled ho."  
  
_

**************************************************************************************************  
  


A cool veil of darkness enveloped the Stardust Hotel within its comforting embrace, its red neon sign flickering on and off like dancing fire flies as Spike and Faye pulled into the hotel parking lot.  
  


_"What are we doing here?,"_ Faye demanded, sending Spike a questioning look. "The Bebop is only about 20 miles away....._we can still make it!"  
  
_

Spike didn't look at her, keeping his guarded gaze directed firmly ahead of him as he urged softly, _"Don't worry about it......just get out of the car."  
  
_

_ "What?! But I-"  
  
_

_ "GET OUT OF THE CAR!!!,"_ Spike bellowed, sending her a fiery look that meant business.  
  


Faye cringed due to his harshness, then reluctantly opened up her car door and stepped out into the cool night air, Spike immediately following her example.  
  


Once they were both side-by-side, he took her arm, urging softly, _"Come with me."  
  
_

Faye felt as if she were in a daze as she allowed him to pull her along, not quite sure of what to think about the whole situation at hand.  
  


_"What the hell is going on?!,"_ she wondered as Spike held the lobby door open for her so that she could step inside. _"Why is Spike acting so strangely....WHY are we staying at a freakin' hotel in the first place?!"  
  
_

_ "Two?,"_ the desk clerk asked, taking Faye abruptly out of her turbulent train of thought.  
  


"Yeah," Spike acknowledged, pulling out some woolongs and placing them down onto the counter. "We just want a room for the night......if that's alright."  
  


_"Certainly!,"_ the desk clerk acknowledged, nodding vigorously as a big smile spread across his face. "You both are in luck....we just happen to have a few vacancies left open!"_  
  
_

Spike nodded in approval. "Great, that'll be fine. Just give us the key and we'll be outta your hair."  
  


"Why, it's no trouble at_ all!,"_ the desk clerk assured him cheerily as he retrieved a key from one of the many hooks on the back wall. "You both are in room 115, floor two. _Have a nice sleep!"  
  
_

_ "Thanks,"_ Spike grumbled, swiping the dangling keys from his outstretched palm as he trudged on over towards the elevator.  
  


Faye followed in his shadow, suddenly feeling a bit frightened. She had never been all alone with him before, let alone have gone out to dinner with him all by herself.  
  


_"You coming, Faye?"  
  
_

She looked up to see Spike standing impatiently within the elevator, every once in a while pressing the 'open door' button so that it wouldn't close on her.  
  


_"Yes, I'm coming,"_ Faye agreed numbly, lumbering in after him.  
  


As Spike pressed the floor "2" button, Faye leaned back against the elevator wall, wondering miserably, _"Why is he doing this? Can't he ever just cut it out and tell me something like it is?! I've had it! Doesn't he know that I'm here for him.....that I'll listen?!"  
  
_

**************************************************************************************************  
  


**(Evanescence's "My Immortal" plays)**Faye exited the small hotel bathroom in her robe, frowning as she swept her eyes across the seedy interior with distaste.  
  


_"Boy, Spike sure knows how to pick 'em,"_ she thought sarcastically, folding her arms as she shook her head in disgust. _"Why we just didn't go back to the Bebop is BEYOND me!!!"  
  
_

Suddenly, a soft, subtle footstep was heard from behind, causing Faye to cry out in surprise as a hand came down roughly onto her shoulder.  
  


She blushed, however, when she heard a familiar low chuckle caress her ears.  
  


_"Scared?"  
  
_

Faye frowned, immediately pulling away from the strong grasp as she turned around to see none other than Spike Spiegel, himself. Regaining her composure, she spat, _"Of course I'm not scared, lunkhead!_ You-you just startled me...._that's all."  
  
_

Spike laughed something that he hadn't done in quite a long time. His smile faded, however, when his gaze locked with Faye's, his eyes reflecting an eerily beautiful amber glow as he ventured softly, "Faye.....I-I couldn't help but notice how the song that you chose to sing tonight seemed a lot like you in many perspectives. Is there a certain reason for that?"  
  


Faye's features immediately lost their charming womanly glow, her eyes welling up with tears as she averted her gaze from his and pushed back a single strand of violet hair. Biting her lip, she mumbled feebly, "There _was_ no reason....I.....I just really like the song and wanted to share a bit of my past with everybody."  
  


Spike frowned as he gazed into her brilliant jade eyes, realizing that they contained an artificial light, forever doomed to reflect only somberness and despair.  
  


_"Don't lie to me,"_ he urged, the gruffness of his voice containing a slight hint of concern. "Tell me the truth, Faye....it's not because of what I've done to you in the past............._is it?"  
  
_

Faye didn't respond.  
  


To her great surprise, Spike's eyes suddenly flashed over with a look of pure, genuine remorse, his heart constricting within his chest due to awkward feelings that he was receiving as his gaze locked upon the one woman whom he had single-handedly destroyed.  
  


"Um......_I should go,"_ Faye announced softly after a brief moment, abruptly pulling away from him due to the fact that she feared that if she continued to gaze into his eyes, she would no longer be able to hold back the tears which threatened to escape. She truly, deeply loved him, and it hurt like hell just to even look at him due to the simple fact that she knew that he would never return her heartfelt feelings.  
  


"I-I'll sleep on the couch in the front of the room," she continued, gradually moving away from him. "You keep the bed in the back......um......._goodnight, Spike."  
  
_

Without bothering to wait for a reply, Faye began to stride on over towards the front end of the room, leaving Spike standing there with his feet firmly planted to the floor, his soul bubbling over with unexplainable feelings that he had never felt for her before....feelings that he would've normally spat on or ground his heel upon.  
  


Spike now knew what his heart truly desired and, for once in his life, he wasn't appalled by the fact.  
  


Before he could contemplate his striking revelation a moment longer, he urged breathlessly, "Faye, wait............_please don't go."  
  
_

Something in his voice caused her to stop in mid-step, her body now frozen in place as she reluctantly turned to face him, her voice quivering with slight unease as she asked, _"Y-yes?"  
  
_

Spike's breath caught in his throat as a jumble of words juggled about within his cluttered mind, leaving him tongue-tied and completely unsure of how to proceed.  
  


_"Well?,"_ Faye demanded, hotly placing her hands on her hips. _"What do you want?"  
  
_

Spike's gaze suddenly softened, a small smile forming upon his lips as he ventured daringly, "I'm no longer afraid, Faye.The very thought of loving another being struck fear into the epitome of my soul, leaving me to drown in endless masses of nicotine and depressants that had all been inspired by falling in love with Julia, and then, the final straw...._Kelly_. I told myself repeatedly that I could never love again until I almost believed it....that is....until my heart proved me wrong. It is my heart alone that knows my true wants and desires, and it has finally pointed me in the right direction. I'm ready, Faye........_I want to love again and be loved in return."  
  
_

Faye felt as if her knees had turned to gel as she began to shake, a thrilling sensation of pure excitement swelling between her hips as Spike ever so slowly approached her.  
  


Then, he was there, reaching down and taking her long, slender ivory-colored fingers in his hands and placing them gently over his heart as the fluctuating warmth in his mismatched, chocolate-brown eyes only deepened.  
  


Gaining courage, he then reached out a shaking hand and touched the smoothness of her soft cheek, her gleaming, roughish eyes captivating him and putting him under their enchanting spell as she sent him plunging like a rock into the unexplained world of mystery and desire.  
  


Spike swallowed as he felt the undeniable sensation of longing fluctuating throughout his body as he continued to gaze into the two incredible jade pools of the one woman whom had finally tamed his wild, gallivanting heart.  
  


Faye felt herself experiencing the same pure emotion of longing that Spike had, leaving her breathless as her heart fluttered in her chest like a light feather. A deep, livid shade of scarlet spread rapidly across her cheeks, thus leaving her ravishingly beautiful in the pale moonlight as she felt herself experiencing shortness of breath due to the limited amount of space between herself and the man whom she loved with her entire being.  
  


_"Thank you, God,"_ Faye praised as she breathlessly parted her lips and closed her eyes, awaiting Spike's kiss as if the very moment that they would share a gesture of true love she would be reborn again. _"Thank you SO very much for this amazing moment.....for Aurora.................for my dear, beloved Spike."  
  
_

It seemed as if all time were standing still as Spike's warm, satin lips gently brushed over hers, his hand caressing her soft cheek as he confessed breathlessly into her mouth, _"I love you, Faye."  
  
_

_ "I love you, too,"_ she returned fervently, completely their kiss as she closed her eyes and let out a soft whimper, an intense warmth coursing through her veins as Spike cradled her lovingly in his arms, absolutely refusing to let her go.  
  


Their kiss only deepened, a lightning bolt streaking across the satin gray sky and illuminating their entwined figures as a tempestuous crash of thunder was heard overhead.  
  


_"Don't ever leave me again,"_ Faye pleaded breathlessly into Spike's ear, sighing in ecstasy as he gently left a trail of heated kisses along her throat. _"I need you........don't go."  
  
_

_ "I won't,"_ Spike promised, pressing his mouth passionately against her own as she entwined her fingers within the soft strands of his unruly hair, her heart pounding in her chest as she moaned into his open mouth, her head slightly tilting back as Spike leaned into their kiss and drew her body closer to his own.  
  


Faye felt short, electrical sensations of passion crash through her veins like a raging sea, a delighted moan escaping her throat as she welcomed the warmth of Spike's finger tips as they managed to find their way beneath her robe and trace along her curves and most private places.  


Before she knew it, they were both staggering through the darkness of the hotel room in a mad shuffle of lust and desire, their storm of deep passion continuing to rage out of control as their kisses became more frantic and more demanding.  
  


_"Hold me,"_ Faye breathed, nibbling on Spike's ear as he moaned into the nape of her neck; gripping the soft fabric of her terry cloth robe tightly as he felt her hands begin to daringly unfasten the button to his pants.  
  


Spike responded to this by pulling her closer, pressing his mouth passionately against the nape of her neck as he gently maneuvered her body beneath his own onto the silky white sheets of the bed, immediately laying down beside her and cradling her against his chest as if she were more precious than gold.  
  


_"Don't leave me,"_ Faye begged again, closing her eyes as she felt her robe gently slip off of her shoulders and drop down to the carpeted floor with a soft 'thud'.   
  


_"I won't,"_ Spike promised once more, gently caressing her soft lips with his tongue as he lovingly interlocked his fingers within her own. _"Wait a sec,"_ he added breathlessly, moving away from her with reluctance.  
  


_"I'd wait for all an eternity for you,"_ Faye breathed, closing her eyes due to the warmth and security that she felt against her pillow, laying there listening to the sounds of Spike hurriedly undressing himself as the pale moonlight bathed them within its bright luminescence from the bedside window.  
  


Within moments, two strong arms wrapped about Faye's hips and pulled her through the sheets towards Spike's muscular form had Faye moaning as soon as their bare bodies came in contact.  
  


She honestly could have died right then and there and wouldn't have cared, for she had finally been given the chance to be held and loved by the one man whom she so deeply adored.  
  


Faye let out a delighted whimper as Spike passionately rolled his mouth over the small valley between her breasts and down to her milky-white stomach, his lips burning trails of fervent, heated kisses along her torso, thus leaving her body screaming for more as their storm of lust and desire continued to rage on like a strong fire within them.   
  


Suddenly, Spike entered her, leaving Faye breathless and moaning as she clung to his well-built frame, the pain and discomfort gently subsiding as thrilling sensations gradually began to take over her body with each tender touch and caress.  
  


Spike hovered over her, passionately pressing his warm lips against her own as their bodies partook in a heated, rhythmic dance, their souls feeling as if they had been reborn again as they continued to find a sweet medley of love and harmony for one another within their pounding hearts.  
  


Faye began to meet with Spike's gentle thrusts, moaning as the sweet flavor of his tongue gently caressed her own.  
  


She realized inwardly that their love-making was nearing a closing as soon as she felt Spike's muscular body relax against her own, sighing peacefully as he kissed her cheek and held her close.  
  


_"I love you,"_ he whispered fervently, burying his face into the nape of her neck.  
  


Faye smiled, sighing as she closed her eyes and held him close, allowing the incredible feeling of loving and being loved in return absorb within her being as she returned breathlessly, _"I love you, too."_

**_+ PLEASE R+R! +_******


	6. Deception and Betrayal

**                        CH 6  
  
**

Faye awoke to find herself entangled within Spike's strong arms, his head resting upon her bosom and his warm breath tickling her sensitive flesh like a light feather.  
  


_"Mmm....so it WASN'T a dream,"_ Faye realized, letting out a peaceful sigh as she allowed her well-manicured fingers to gently explore the unruly green locks of Spike's incredibly soft mass of hair.  
  


He stirred groggily in her arms, his eyes slowly opening as his gaze met with hers. The corners of his lips turned upward into a warm smile, his one hand straying gently up Faye's side until it rested upon her slightly flushed cheek. _"Morning,"_ he whispered, his smile only spreading.  
  


_"Morning,"_ she returned softly, not able to keep herself from smiling, as well… "I-I must admit that I was afraid that I had dreamed the entire occurrence of last night."  
  


Spike's smile vanished. _"Life is a dream, Faye........it's all just a dream."_  
  


Faye gaped at him in astonishment, his beautiful two-toned eyes reflecting warmth alongside a bitter medley of somberness and despair.  
  


_"What did they do to you?,"_ she asked aloud, tears stinging along her lashes as she allowed her fingers to trace over a jagged scar across his shoulder. _"Why did the syndicate allow you to undergo so much pain and suffering?"  
  
_

_ "It doesn't hurt anymore,"_ Spike assured her softly, his eyes continuing to entrance her like a hypnotizing force. _"I swear to you that it doesn't......I'm over Julia and the Red Dragons. They no longer hold a place in my life."  
  
_

_ "But what about Vicious?,"_ Faye demanded, her gaze intensifying as she reached out and grasped his hand in hers. "He was a Red Dragon, too. Last time I checked, he had a major role in _both_ of our lives."  
  


_"Dammit,"_ Spike cursed softly, shooting up out of bed as if he had been burned.  
  


"Spike......are-are you _alright?,"_ Faye asked worriedly, sitting up and pulling the covers up over her bosom with unease. "I'm sorry, it's just that-"  
  


_"Stop it,"_ he cut in, grumbling to himself as he slipped his boxers on and then pulled his pants over top of them in disgust. _"There's no need to blame yourself, so knock it off."  
  
_

_ "Alright,"_ Faye agreed feebly, lifting her robe up off of the floor and slipping it on with reluctance. "Um.....I know that this is a bit off-topic, but.....well...._why DID you take me here last night?"  
  
_

Spike shot her an irritated look. _"If you're trying to suggest that I dragged you all the way here just for sex instead of protection, you've got it ALL wrong!_ Vicious made a proposition for me to bring you to him in exchange for Aurora, but....I..._I couldn't do it."  
  
_

Faye bit her lip, asking in a choked whisper, _"Why, Spike? WHY did you do that?! My life is worthless compared to __Aurora__'s!"  
  
_

_ "DON'T SAY THAT!!!,"_ Spike bellowed, turning on her in an instant. _"You are NOT worthless and it's about time that you come to realize that! _And as for why I didn't turn you in....well...._you know...._I ended up realizing that even though I had lost Aurora,_ I didn't wanna lose you, too."  
  
_

_ "Oh, Spike,"_ Faye murmured, tears forming along her lashes as she gazed into his sad, lost eyes. _"I'm so sorry."  
  
_

He shrugged, immediately casting his gaze down towards his feet in despair. _"It doesn't matter, Faye. Besides all that....I owe you an apology. I-I'm sorry for falling in love with you."  
  
_

_ "What?! WHY?!,"_ Faye demanded, panic seizing her by the throat as she slid off of the bed and uneasily approached her mournful lover.  
  


Spike miserably shook his head, returning softly, _"Because everyone and everything that I've ever loved always gets hurt and.......well.........I don't wanna lose you, Faye. You're my heart and soul............without you I'd be incomplete."  
  
_

By this point Faye could no longer suppress the tears. They came cascading down her cheeks in a gentle flow, her heart going out to him as she cradled him in her arms and sobbed breathlessly into his ear, _"I love you, Spike and I promise that I will NEVER let you go!"  
  
_

_ "Nor I,"_ he agreed, burying his face into her soft violet hair as he wrapped his strong arms about her waist. _"I wish that I had discovered your inner beauty much sooner......I am SO sorry, Faye. I must have been blinded by my infatuation over Kelly and my never-ending moping over Julia, who has long left this solar system into the unknown. I need for you to be here with me so that I can be here for you."  
  
_

_ "I'll go wherever you go,"_ Faye agreed breathlessly, tracing her fingers along yet another scar as she allowed her other hand to slide down over his smooth, muscular torso. _"Can we please go look for __Aurora__ today?"  
  
_

_ "I promise you that we will,"_ Spike agreed, pressing his lips gently to her forehead as he touched her soft cheek. _"I'll make sure that we go and-"  
  
_

_ Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
_

Spike and Faye separated immediately due to the shock of receiving a visitor at the door, the aggravating knocks intensifying with impatience.  
  


_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
_

_ "Alright, ALRIGHT! Keep your shirt on!,"_ Spike hissed, grabbing his yellow-collared shirt and slipping it over his well-built frame as he grumpily approached the door.  
  


Without another moment's hesitation, he thrust it open, then gasped in shock, his eyes widening as his flesh grew deathly pale. Only slightly regaining his composure, he managed to acknowledged feebly, _"V-V-Veronica........you-"  
  
_

_ "Yes,"_ she cut in, smiling sweetly. _"I'm alive."  
  
_

Spike shook his head in utter disbelief, demanding, _"How in the hell did you manage to survive that fatal shot?!"  
  
_

"It was a blank......Vicious merely used me as a decoy," Veronica explained, her features remaining somber and grim as she pushed back a strand of her straight, jet-black hair. "Did you happen to hear from Neko Olivarez, by chance?"  
  


_"The ho at the Lunar Eclipse restaurant?,"_ Faye asked, just deciding to engage within the conversation.  
  


Veronica nodded. "Yes....I am the anonymous tipster that she spoke of. I managed to track you both down here due to the transmitting devices that I had managed to sneak into the soles of your shoes in the beginning of the spirit hunt. I merely did so because if danger was to occur and we'd need to separate, I'd be able to find you two. Now, on to business......I need to bring you both back to the Bebop, if you don't mind."  
  


_"Why?,"_ Spike demanded, suddenly suspicious. _"Is something wrong?"  
  
_

"We need to arrest Ayame and Tracey as soon as possible," Veronica replied, sending him an urgent, desperate look. "I've come to realize that, instead of just one, they are _both_ against you!"  
  


"But.........._why?,"_ Faye wanted to know, still slightly confused about the whole situation at hand.  
  


"Oh, _don't you see?! Vicious knew that you both would go looking for Aurora, so he set you guys up by placing Ayame at a bar so that we could "help" you!,"_ Veronica explained, a sudden remorseful look spreading across her face. "Yes, I _do_ admit that I was with Vicious 100% at first, but then I was able to see past his horrible ways and have now found my true calling. I would like to be a bounty huntress."  
  


Spike frowned, lighting a cigarette as he asked coolly, _"So what do you suggest that we do?"  
  
_

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Veronica assured him as she gave him a nod of acknowledgement. _"Come......let us go."  
  
_

**************************************************************************************************  
  


**(Linkin Park's "Session" plays)**"The power's been cut," Veronica observed, lifting a couple of frayed wires up from within the inside of the Bebop's fuse box as she flashed her flashlight within its interior for closer inspection. "It seems to me that Ayame and Tracey most likely anticipated our arrival."  
  


"Well what do you suggest that we do, then?," Faye demanded, placing her hands on her hips with impatience. _"Do you think that we should_ _split up?"  
  
_

Veronica nodded. "Yes, Faye, it'll be a much more efficient way opposed to working together. I'll take the family room-like area, you can check out the bedrooms, and Spike can go look in the weapon room and wherever else he deems worthy of inspection."  
  


A brief nod of acknowledgement was exchanged between the trio, then they all went off in their own separate ways, the blinding darkness making their task all the more difficult.  
  


Spike, meanwhile, cautiously swept his flashlight's pale, yellow beam of light about him in hopes of spotting one of their alleged assailants; his footsteps echoing throughout the corridor like an empty tin can as he continued on his way towards the weapon room.  
  


He had barely made it to his destination when he suddenly overheard a muffled moan and an awkward scratching sound coming from behind the door beside him.  
  


Taking a tentative step forward, Spike reached out towards the doorknob, then seized it, twisting it open as a cry of surprise escaped his throat due to what he saw. _"Tracey! Ayame! E-Ed!"  
  
_

The three young women whimpered, struggling about within their roped bindings as they desperately tried to talk through the duct tape that firmly secured their mouths.  
  


Spike immediately removed Ayame's tape, demanding, _"What the hell's going on, here?! Who did this to you?!!"  
  
_

_ "V-Veronica........did,"_ Ayame wheezed, trying her best to catch her breath as her brow continued to perspire profusely. _"It was so hot and stuffy in here while you and Miss Valentine were gone......it was.......rather hard to....breathe."  
  
_

"We'll you'll be alright, now," Spike assured her as he then removed Edward's tape, as well. "Tell me....._how did this happen?"  
  
_

"I-I saw an unidentified zip craft that wanted to board, and once I realized that it was Veronica I just _had_ to let her in," Ayame explained, averting her gaze sheepishly to the floor in shame. "When she came on....well....I guess you could say that she got the drop on us, then tied us up and shut us in in this room for hours. She didn't even _feed_ us!"  
  


Spike nodded somberly, then glanced over at Tracey, who was shaking about wildly within her ropes as she desperately struggled to say something.  
  


"What is it, Tracey?," Ayame asked worriedly, glancing over towards her friend with slight unease. _"Is something wrong?"  
  
_

_ "I'll find out,"_ Spike assured her, bending down and immediately removing the tape from Tracey's lips so that she could speak.  
  


To their great and utter shock, as soon as the sticky suppressant was removed from her mouth she shrieked at the top of her lungs, _"BEHIND YOU!!!"  
  
_

Spike whirled around, only to see Veronica Stiles, herself, a stun dart gun in hand.  
  


_"All hail to the great Vicious!,"_ she exclaimed, pulling back on the trigger without even the slightest hint of mercy.  
  


Spike gasped as soon as the tiny, sharp needle of the stun dart entered his flesh, his vision hazing over as he began to see double.   
  


_"Damn,"_ he cursed softly, crumpling down to his knees in pain as his blood began to pulsate with the hazardous serum.  
  


_"SPIKE!,"_ slurred voices that seemed from off in the distance began to chorus, chanting over and over again within his mind as 

his world began to spin, his body dropping completely down to the floor as the serum in the dart began to take its toll, his vision going from a blurry fog to a heavy, velvety-black mist.  
  


**************************************************************************************************  
  


Spike groaned, his vision gradually going into focus as he slowly raised his head, only to see Veronica stooping over seductively before him.  
  


"So..._you're awake,"_ she observed, giggling scornfully as she casually straightened her stance and gave him a conceited smirk.  
  


_"You manipulating bitch! I'll see to it that you live behind bars for the rest of your unworthy, miserable days!!!,"_ Spike spat, his voice acting like venom as he roughly struggled about within his bound rope ties.  
  


Veronica let out a surprisingly pleasant, lilting laugh, her voice reflecting a derisive aura as she hissed cattily, "Oh, _that's_ rich! _You can't possibly strike revenge upon me since you'll be dead soon!"  
  
_

Spike snorted. _"I don't go down without a fight."  
  
_

"Well, _good!,"_ Veronica acknowledged scathingly, sneering as she retrieved her facial foundation powder from her pocket and began to gently apply it to her slightly flushed cheeks. "You see, hun, Vicious _wants_ to fight. Um.....to the _death,_ that is."  
  


_"Well then tell him that I'm ready,"_ Spike replied audaciously, a confident smile spreading across his thin lips. _"I'm completely willing to get my daughter and the woman that I love back from his merciless clutches."  
  
_

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "You know, hun, there _is_ a strong chance that you will perish due to your foolishness."  
  


Spike smirked, replying composedly, _"Whatever happens, happens."  
  
_

**************************************************************************************************  
  


"Weird girly-girl-persons....Ed is _scared!,"_ the young adolescent wailed, covering her face with her hands in fear. "Ed doesn't like this cold holding room....._let's leave! Pleeeeeease?!"  
  
_

_ "I'm workin' on it, kid,"_ Ayame grumbled as she continued to mess with the screws that secured the vent in the ceiling overhead. "I'll just need a few more minutes....."  
  


_"I think someone's coming!,"_ Tracey announced, rushing over to the heavy iron door to peer out of the small, built-in window.  
  


Ayame immediately stopped messing with the vent, asking with unease, _"Ya see anyone?"  
  
_

Tracey nodded. "Yeah, two guards......they've got some keys."  
  


_"Oooh, keys! Ed LIKES keeeys!,"_ the young adolescent praised, humming as she danced about on her tippy-toes. _"Do you weird girly-girl-persons like keys, too? Ed does, cuz if Ed licks them, they make Ed's tongue taste funny!"  
  
_

_ "Not NOW, Ed!,"_ Ayame barked, immediately jumping down from the chair that she had been standing on and placing a hand securely over the girl's big mouth. _"We could get into a lot of trouble because of you!"  
  
_

_ "Mmph....okey-doke!,"_ Edward agreed cheerfully, her voice slightly muffled by Ayame's hand.  
  


Suddenly, a loud click erupted from the depths of the lock on the door, the knob slowly rotating as the three young women began to back up warily towards the wall, the bowels of terror constricting their souls like a nefarious serpent.  
  


_"Hey, ladies,"_ one of the two guards greeted huskily as he entered the room, thus leaving his partner outside to wait. _"What's shakin'?"  
  
_

Ayame snorted. "We do not tolerate _rude, fowl, disgusting_ men, sir. Please leave our presence at once."  
  


"Oh, of _course,"_ the guard acknowledged, giving her a bow full of mockery and derision. _"Please forgive me, your highness."  
  
_

_ "I'm warning you,"_ Ayame hissed, her hand slowly straying towards her gun holster.  
  


"And what could _YOU_ do? _Kick me with those bigass high-heeled boots?,"_ he demanded, sneering as he let out a large, booming hearty laugh.  
  


_"Just leave us alone,"_ Ayame pleaded weakly, taking a step back. _"Go do your job...._go off and...uh....guard someone."_  
  
_

_ "But I'd rather just stay here and guard YOU," the perverse guard insisted, reaching out and wrapping his arms about her slender waist as he nibbled on her ear._ _"C'mon, baby, just loosen up and-"  
  
_

_ **BANG!  
  
**_

The guard choked, blood pouring forth from his chapped lips as he slumped down to the ground, a copper bullet deeply embedded within his torso like a serrated splinter.  
  


_"Hey! What's goin' on in here?!,"_ the guard's partner from outside demanded, immediately rushing into the room.  
  


Edward let out a cry of bewilderment as the guard suddenly fired his gun on impulse, the bullet just grazing her wild, flaming hair.  
  


Tracey immediately seized her by the wrist and yanked her over into a corner of the room with the hope of them being more protected, the both of them instantly huddling together in fear as the guard slowly approached them, thus completely ignoring Ayame, who was currently in the other corner.   
  


_"I hope you sonsabitches learn from this,"_ the guard announced, smirking deviously as he pushed back the hammer of his gun with his thumb. _"The bad guys may never be rooted for, but they sure as hell can do away with their foes. You have killed a guard, so therefore you'll both burn in Hell for the indelible sins that you have committed!"  
  
_

_ "LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU BASTARD!!!,"_ Ayame shrieked, diving through the air and onto his back, thus causing him to misfire and hit a nearby lightbulb; the room now blanketed within a cool veil of darkness.  
  


Tracey and Edward cried out in surprise due to the sudden change, whimpering as they overheard Ayame and the guard grappling amongst the shadows.  
  


Then, without warning, a piercing scream erupted, followed by a gun shot, then a body dropping down like a stone to the concrete floor.  
  


Trembling, Tracey retrieved her miniature flashlight from her pocket and shined it over in the direction of the noise, only to discover a fallen body cloaked within torrents of crimson blood, a shaking figure leaning over its form.  
  


"A-_Ayame?,"_ she squeaked with uncertainty, her brow prickling with perspiration as she awaited a reply of some sort.  
  


_"Yeah.....it's me,"_ the figure returned breathlessly, beginning to crawl over towards them in a state of mild pain. _"I-I shot him, but.....he.....he got the drop on me and stabbed me in the gut."  
  
_

_ "Hold still and lemme see,"_ Tracey ordered, gently lowering her comrade down onto her back as Ayame unwillingly pulled down the front zipper to her cat suit.  
  


_"EW, BLOOD!!!,"_ Edward exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. _"SPOOOOKY!!!_  
_"__Hush, Ed! Ayame doesn't need that nonsense right now!,"_ Tracey snapped as she carefully inspected her comrade's abdominal wound.  
  


_"Will I be alright?,"_ Ayame demanded, fear reflecting off of her deep brown irises like haunting mirrors. _"Am I gonna die?"  
  
_

Tracey let out a sigh of relief, replying, _"No...._you're in the clear. The wound's superficial, so your blood has almost completely finished clotting."  
  


"So.....you mean I _won't_ bleed to death?"  
  


_"Yes."  
  
_

_ "YIPPEE!!! Weird girly-girl-person number one is SAVED!!!,"_ Edward exclaimed, performing three enthusiastic cartwheels across the room.  
  


_"BE QUIET!!!,"_ Tracey hissed, pressing a finger to her lips. _"If we're gonna make it out of that door without being caught we need to be absolutely silent and-"  
  
_

"Use the guards' uniforms," Ayame suggested, cutting her off abruptly. "We won't be as susceptible to being questioned if we appear to be one of their own."  
  


"Good idea," Tracey agreed, nodding. "Ed.......c'mere and give me a hand with Ayame."  
  


**************************************************************************************************  
  


_"Some one's coming,"_ Ayame announced breathlessly, trying her best not to clutch her abdomen in pain as she, Tracey and Edward continued to amble along down the narrow corridor. _"Act serious and dignified."  
  
_

Tracey obeyed, but Edward, on the other hand, grinned from ear-to-ear, then gave the approaching guard a vigorous wave as she exclaimed blithely, _"Hiya, guard-person!"  
  
_

_ "Shit,"_ Ayame cursed softly under her breath, trying her best to remain extremely placid as the guard gave them a funny look.  
  


_"Who's this?,"_ he demanded, raising an eyebrow. _"Are you three authorized to be around these parts?"  
  
_

"Yes, sir, we are......this young woman is a prisoner of Vicious' that we are taking to the interrogation room," Tracey spoke up, much to Ayame's relief. "Don't worry, sir, we've got everything under control."  
  


_"ED IS A MENTAL PATIENT!!!,"_ the young adolescent added, giggling as she held her arms out to the side like an airplane and began to crazily run in circles around her two fairly disgruntled companions.  
  


Suddenly, to their absolute horror, the guard demanded, _"Why are you both bleeding?"  
  
_

_ "Damn....we forgot that the guards had bled through their clothing!,"_ Ayame realized, terror seizing her by the throat like a taut vice. _"Oh, God, what are we going to do?!"  
  
_

"The weird girly-girl-persons were caught in an ambush of some sort by Vicious-person's foes," Edward spoke up, saving their hides. "After a vigorous and bloody battle, they conquered _all!"  
  
_

The guard grinned, clearly impressed. _"Really?__ Wow,_ ladies, I guess that they mean it when they say that size doesn't matter! Here you are, a coupla shrimps, and then I find out from a mental patient that you _kick ass? WOW! Maybe you'll get promoted!"  
  
_

Ayame forced a small smile, replying, "Uh, yes.....hopefully."  
  


"Well carry on, then," the guard acknowledged after a brief moment, checking his watch with slight annoyance. "I've got to get to a meeting in five minutes, so just go ahead and deliver that mental patient to the interrogation room......and _FAST!"  
  
_

"Yes, sir," Ayame and Tracey agreed in unison, exchanging a brief salute with him before he hurriedly continued on his way.  
  


Once the guard was well out of sight, Tracey breathed, _"Man, that was TOO close! I thought we were goners for sure!"  
  
_

"Yeah.....thanks a bunch, Ed," Ayame agreed, wiping her sticky brow with the back of her hand. "We really owe ya one this time."  
  


Edward beamed. _"YIPPEE! Ed wants a souvenir!"  
  
_

Ayame and Tracey exchanged puzzled glances.  
  


"Uh, maybe next time, Ed," Ayame grumbled, seizing her by the wrist and yanking her onward with impatience. "As of right now we've got to find the whereabouts of Spike, Faye, and Aurora."  
  


**************************************************************************************************  
  


_"Leave them alone, Vicious!,"_ Spike growled, tugging on his chains like a wild, ravaging beast. _"It's ME you want, so let Faye and __Aurora__ go!!!"  
  
_

Vicious smirked, replying coldly, _"Yes, I suppose that you are, in a sense, correct, but I enjoy doing things like this. I AM a sadist, after all."  
  
_

Spike grunted as he watched the nefarious spirit turn towards his daughter, then run a pale, translucent-blue finger down over the tip of her nose. Without warning, his fingers slipped about her throat and he began to squeeze, a pained gasp arising forth from Aurora's lips as her eyes widened in sheer astonishment.  
  


_"Mama....,"_ she choked, tears streaming down her cheeks as she let out a strangled, miserable wail. _"Ma....ma......"  
  
_

_ "AURORA!!!,"_ Faye shrieked, struggling about within her chains like a frightened animal. _"Oh, Vicious, please let her go! Please......I BEG OF YOU!!!"  
  
_

Suddenly, it all stopped. Vicious released his strong hold about the child's throat, thus allowing her to slump down to the concrete floor and cough violently.  
  


_"Fine,"_ he acknowledged, turning and giving Faye a cold smile. _"I've let her go, but in order to keep her alive, you must promise to be my bride."  
  
_

Faye defiantly shook her head. _"Never, you pompous scumbag!__ My heart can only belong to SPIKE SPIEGEL!!!"  
  
_

_ "Very well......you leave me with no choice,"_ Vicious agreed, smirking with a hint of rancor amongst his pale, thin lips as he turned towards Aurora and withdrew his katana from its sheath.  
  


"Oh, no......_please don't!,"_ Faye implored frantically, practically down on her knees. "Spare my one and only child......._PLEASE! She's just a girl!!!"  
  
_

Vicious, however, ignored her frantic plea, chuckling sadistically as he raised his gleaming katana up into the air, striking fear into little Aurora's rapidly beating heart as she squeezed her eyes shut and rolled up into a ball on the floor.  
  


Just as he was about to bring the weapon of great destruction down upon her daughter, Faye shrieked frantically, _"FINE! I'LL DO IT! Just....just let my baby go!!!"  
  
_

Vicious smirked, realizing that he had won as he acknowledged insouciantly, "Very well....._I'll let the girl go."  
  
_

_ "What about Spike?,"_ Faye demanded fearfully, the mites of anxiety eating away at the weak strands of her frail and delicate heart. _"Will you let him go, too?"  
  
_

Vicious' smirk only widened, his voice containing slight amusement as he replied, "No......_he will not._ Spike must fight me to the death with the weapon of our choice, so therefore there will be no win-win situation."  
  


Faye felt her heart plummet like a rock into the bowels of despair, her eyes misting up like a fog spreading over an emerald forest as she replied heavily, "Oh......I see........_one of you must die."  
  
_

Vicious nodded. _"Yes, that is the ultimate objective."_  
  


_"Then let it be so,"_ she agreed stiffly, her gaze locking with Spike's as he gave her a bittersweet smile, knowing that she had made the right decision.  
  


_"If she had disagreed with Vicious, __Aurora__ would've been killed," _Spike told himself silently, his gaze continuing to explore the depths of Faye's intense, brilliant jade eyes. _"This is for the best, so I can never be mad at the one woman who has made me feel strength and love beyond all words."  
  
_

_"I'm sorry,"_ Faye mouthed, taking him abruptly out of his bittersweet reverie as a single tear escaped from the corner of her eye. _"Oh, Spike, I am SO sorry."  
  
_

He smiled, returning in a delicate whisper, _"Don't be...........I love you."  
  
_

Faye choked on her warm, salty tears, shaking her head bitterly as she realized that finally, at long last, Spike really, truly _DID_ love her, and nothing could ever possibly change his endless love and devotion for her being.  
  


_"Kostian......release Mr. Spiegel,"_ Vicious bellowed, taking Faye out of her turbulent train of thought.   
  


"Yes, sir," he acknowledged, immediately rushing over to their captive and unlocking his chains with caution.  
  


Spike grunted as he broke free of his suppressants, his lips curling up into a derisive smirk as he announced gruffly, _"It's been a while, Vicious."  
  
_

_ "Yes......this should be just like old times,"_ he acknowledged, returning his adversary's scornful smirk. _"The only difference will be, however, is that this time I will kill YOU instead of vise-versa."  
  
_

Spike let out a terrible laugh. _"HA! Not likely."  
  
_

_ "Less yappin', more splattin'!,"_ Vicious hissed, whirling his katana over his head and around his shoulders until it had sliced a clean incision across Spike's shins.  
  


_"Dammit,"_ Spike cursed softly under his breath, dazedly stumbling out of the way as his fresh wounds began to throb profusely.  
  


Vicious smirked due to his adversary's pain, asking smugly, _"Ready to call it quits?"  
  
_

_ "You wish,"_ Spike hissed, seizing his gun and immediately withdrawing it from its holster as he clenched his teeth in pain, trying his best to ignore the blood seeping forth copiously from his fairly deep shin wounds.  
  


In the blink of an eye, he had fired his weapon, the shot ringing throughout the room like a light explosion as the bullet tore through the air towards its target at top speed.   
  


** _SWOOSH!  
  
_**

Spike gasped, watching on with frustration as the bullet passed directly through Vicious' torso without the slightest hint of blood or indication of ever being shot.  
  


_"You're SUCH a FOOL!,"_ Vicious spat, a low, scornful chuckle escaping his lips as his dark eyes continued to cloud over with a misty, ebony tone. _"Have you already forgotten that I am a spirit?! You have accepted my duel to the death, so therefore you must allow for me to continue carrying out your sentence!!!"  
  
_

Spike grunted, dropping his gun to the floor with a subtle clatter; beads of sweat clinging to his form like a cool, moist sheet as he retorted coolly, _"Then gimme whatcha got, Vicious.......I'm ready."  
  
_

Vicious smirked, replying in a low, hushed monotone, _"As you wish............old friend."  
  
_

Within a moment, the two men were at each other's throats like ravaging beasts, their figures grappling amongst the dimly lit room like mysterious shadows partaking in some sort of bizarre dance.  
  


Without warning, Vicious stuck his leg out behind Spike's feet, thus tripping him down to the floor and leaving him lying there with a stunned paralysis as he watched his adversary lift his glimmering katana up into the air above his head like a merciless executioner.  
  


_"Good-bye Faye...........good-bye, __Aurora__,"_ Spike whispered aloud breathlessly as he closed his eyes in defeat. _"I love you both and I promise that I will wait for you two behind the pearly-white gates."  
  
_

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a frantic voice exclaimed, _"Here, Spike....CATCH!!!"  
  
_

He immediately looked to his left, only to see Ayame tossing some sort of weapon towards him with a frantic desperation.  
  


_"It destroys spiritual matter!,"_ Tracey added, noticing the puzzled look upon his face as he seized the gun from off of the ground and cautiously lifted it up.  
  


Spike smirked as he pointed the deadly weapon at his nemesis, then squeezed back on the trigger, uttering breathlessly, _"Bang..."  
  
_

**_ BACHOO!  
  
_**

The electrical blue volts from the gun crackled throughout the air at lightning speed, Vicious immediately using his spiritual powers to switch places with the being nearest to him.  
  


It didn't take very long, however, for Spike to realize who that being was.  
  


_"AURORA!!!,"_ he exclaimed, dropping the gun in bewilderment as his frail daughter was swallowed up by the pulsating volts, a wail of pure innocence erupting forth from her throat.  
  


_"NOOOO!!!,"_ Faye screeched, a low, pained moan of despair escaping her lips as a trail of tears began to rain down her cheeks like a light storm. _"__Aurora__....oh, GOD, NO!!!"__  
  
_

_ "What have I done?!,"_ Spike asked himself aloud, shaking his head in utter disbelief as he watched his child sink down to her knees, her eyes reflecting a hurt, betrayed sheen that seemed to lament, _"Why, daddy? WHY?!"_  
  


Aurora immediately collapsed into a small heap, her rosy, angelic face now covered with whisps of green and violet-streaked hair.  
  


_"__Aurora__,"_ Spike choked, shaking his head in denial as his body began to tremble. _"No....."  
  
_

_ "I've WON, Spike!,"_ Vicious announced, cackling sadistically as he threw back his head and raised his arms in triumph. _"Your fair daughter is, at long last, NO MORE!!!"  
  
_

Spike turned on him in an instant, bellowing, _"Alright, you bastard....I've had ENOUGH! We're gonna settle this battle right here, RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
_

Vicious smirked, replying coldly, _"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
_

In a flash, their heated battle began, Spike lunging towards his nemesis like a ferocious beast that was driven forth by all of the deep ire within his heart._   
  
_

Vicious swung his katana in a 180, completely missing his target due to the fact that Spike had managed to tumble out of the way and perform a perfect roundhouse kick to his shins.  
  


Vicious cursed softly as he roughly came in contact with the hard, concrete floor, his katana clattering away from him just as his firm hold had loosened.  
  


Spike, noticing this, tried to intercept the weapon, but Vicious was far too expeditious. In the blink of an eye he had retrieved his katana, and then had swung the deadly weapon towards his nemesis at top speed.  
  


** _SLISH!_  
  
**

Spike let out a cry of agony as the blade sliced across his cheek beneath his fake eye, blood pulsating forth from the deep incision like a scarlet waterfall as he staggered back in pain and bewilderment.  
  


Vicious chuckled as he slowly approached him, hissing, _"You can NEVER win, you foolish bastard! I am far too strong for you.....GIVE UP!!!"  
  
_

_ "No,"_ Spike retorted, defiantly shaking his head. _"I will not."_   
  


In a flash, he dove to the ground and seized the spiritual gun, taking Vicious completely by surprise as he aimed it at his head and fired.  
  


** _BACHOO!  
  
_**

The icy-blue volts crackled throughout the air as they began to incinerate their target, Vicious' vile curses and moans of agony echoing throughout the room as his spiritual matter began to evaporate.  
  


Piece by piece, he was terminated into a cloud of mist, Spike breathing heavily as he chucked the gun down to the floor in triumph.  
  


_"At last,"_ he breathed. _"The nightmare is FINALLY over."  
  
_

Spike's heart began to crush, however, when he turned his attention over to Ayame, Tracey and Ed, who had just freed his crestfallen lover with her trusty acidic blush that had saved herself and others in the past.  
  


Faye immediately rushed over to Aurora, her fallen angel, turning her body over in her arms as she asked in a weak whisper, _"Aurora....sweetheart....can you hear me?"  
  
_

The child responded by laggardly parting her chapped lips and wheezing out a pained sigh, two diamond-like tears forming along the corners of her brilliant two-toned eyes.  
  


_"You need to take her to a hospital!,"_ Tracey urged, tugging on Faye's shoulder with a frantic desperation. _"If you don't, she'll die for sure!!!"  
  
_

Faye nodded weakly, replying, _"Alright.....considering that most of her spirit has been destroyed, I suppose that you're correct. C'mon....let's hotwire a zip craft and get out of here."  
  
_

"And I'll go after Kostian and Veronica," Spike added, miserably lighting a well-deserved cigarette. "They escaped during my little battle with Vicious, and there's no way in _Hell_ that I'm gonna let those weasels slip from my grasp!"  
  


Faye gave him a tearful smile, urging breathlessly, _"Go get 'em, cowboy."  
  
_

**************************************************************************************************  
  


"Are you sure that he won't find us?"  
  


_"Positive."  
  
_

Kostian sighed, leaning back in his seat as he replied uneasily, "Yes, but I hear zat Mr. Spiegel is an excellent bounty hunter.....vhat if he finds us?"  
  


"He _won't,"_ Veronica insisted in agitation, snorting as she lit a cigarette and brought it to her lips. "We're going somewhere that he'll never find us....._completely_ away from all prying eyes."  
  


Kostian grunted, wiping the copious perspiration from his brow as the ticket man approached them in a cheerful, courteous manner.  
  


"Tickets, please," he uttered in a low, familiar monotone.  


      "Here you are," Veronica acknowledged, retrieving two train tickets from her purse and holding them out towards his open palm.  


 "Thank you, madam," he returned, taking them from her extended hand. "Enjoy your trip."  
  

"We most definitely will," Veronica assured him, a pleasant smile forming upon her crimson lips. "We are about to embark upon a new beginning away from it all."  


"Starting a new life together?," the ticket man pried, cocking his head at an angle in expectance.  


Veronica sent Kostian a seductive smile, replying slyly. "Yes......_hopefully."  
_

Before Kostian could utter a response, the ticket man pulled a gun out on them, hollering, _"HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEADS!!!"  
_

_"Wha?!__ Who are you?!,"_ Veronica demanded, shaking like a leaf as she raised her hands up into the air with reluctance.  


The ticket man smirked, removing his sunglasses from his face as he replied smugly, "Spike Spiegel....._at your service, ma'am."  
_

_"How in zee world....?!,"_ Kostian choked, extremely baffled. _"Vhat happened to zee great Vicious?!"  
_

_"Dead,"_ Spike replied simply, not able to keep himself from smiling. "The long, never-ending nightmare is finally over, and it so happens that I found out just a few hours before that you are both wanted by Big Shot. 17 million woolongs a piece, to be exact."  


Kostian snorted. _"Zhat still does not explain how you vere able to find us!"  
_

_ "Tracking devices,"_ Spike replied, smirking as he removed his ticket man cap from his head. "I learned that technique from the _dear_ Veronica Stiles. By using mine and Faye's which were implanted in the soles of our shoes, I was able to perform the same exact style of trickery upon you two as Veronica had done earlier. _Not too shabby for a bounty hunter, huh?"__  
_

_"Very good, Mr. Spiegel.....I commend you,"_ Veronica acknowledged hostilely as she bestowed upon him very unenthusiastic applause. "There is only _one_ wish that I desire to come true as of this moment, and that is for your daughter to _perish! _I would just _love_ to see you suffer for what you are about to do to us!"  


       Spike stiffened, his finger trembling over the trigger to his gun as he tried his best not to fire. _"I've ALREADY suffered ENOUGH!,"_ he bellowed, seizing her by the wrist and cuffing her with a pair of handcuffs before turning and doing the same to Kostian. _"My first love was stolen from me, my second left since she found out that I slept with Faye while we were dating, my family is long dead, my life is a living Hell, and MY DAUGHTER IS DYING IN THE HOSPITAL!!! You CANNOT tell me that I haven't suffered, you ignorant witch!!!"  
_

Veronica merely sneered, replying coldly, _"No one ever suffers too much, Mr. Spiegel. There's ALWAYS room for more."  
  
_

Spike grunted, moving away from her in order to prevent himself from striking her as he announced to the frightened passengers, "It's going to be alright, people.....Mr. Van Chlokavich and Miss Stiles have been arrested. Please try to enjoy your trip to the best of your ability."  
  


The passengers warily applauded, exchanging uneasy glances and furtive whispers as Spike asked an approaching security guard, "Does this thing go through Kellsburg?"  
  


He nodded. "Yes, but you have violated-"  
  


_"Please,"_ Spike interrupted, his eyes swimming with misery. _"Please let me see my daughter.....she's in failing health and she and my girlfriend are all I have."  
  
_

The security guard faltered, clearly torn between the emotions of a guard and a fellow father.  
  


After a deep and vigorous inner debate, he acknowledged softly, "I'll make the engineer stop the train once we hit Kellsburg. Have a seat, sir, while I watch these two. I'll let you off the hook, _but just this once."  
  
_

_ "Thank you,"_ Spike murmured, smiling as his features reflected his utmost gratitude. _"Thank you."  
  
_

**************************************************************************************************  
  


_"Are you alright?"  
  
_

Faye lifted her tear-stained face up from her hands, mumbling feebly, _"Spike......you came back."  
  
_

_ "Of course I did,"_ he replied, slowly sitting down beside her on her bed. _"I wouldn't just leave you....I made a promise to never part from your side again, and I don't go back on my word."  
  
_

_ "The doctor sent me back here since he said that __Aurora__ should be alright for the night,"_ Faye murmured weakly, shaking her head in shame. _"I shouldn't have left her side."  
  
_

_ "You did as you were told,"_ Spike insisted, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. _"You're a very good mother....don't ever let someone convince you of otherwise."  
  
_

Faye let out a shaky sigh as Spike gently interlocked his fingers in hers, his lips lightly tracing along the nape of her neck as he breathed into her flesh, _"I'm here for you, Faye, and I always will be.....nothing can ever break me away from your side."  
  
_

Faye let out a soft whimper as she tearfully closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder, returning softly, _"Stop speaking foolishness, Spike....Dr. Nagasaki says that __Aurora__ is slowly dying. You'll leave me like she will......I can feel it. She's the only reason that you even came to Kellsburg in the first place."  
  
_

"That is _not_ true," Spike insisted, titling her head back so that she was forced to look into his eyes. "I admit that at the very beginning of this horrible escapade I despised you and the very air that you breathed, but then, something clicked and my destiny just seemed to fall into place. My destiny is _you,_ Faye...._you_ are my destiny."  
  


Faye sighed as Spike pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, his hands lightly tracing down along her shoulders as he pulled her body closer to his own, their hearts swelling like fiery embers of adoration.  
  


Spike drank up the tears that came cascading down Faye's soft, flushed cheeks, his body feeling as if he were swallowing her pain as he whispered breathlessly into her ear, _"Don't be afraid, Faye......I'll be here by your side, no matter what the future may bring."  
  
_

_ "And I by yours,"_ she returned softly, clasping his hands over her heart as she gazed into his beautiful two-toned eyes. _"Till death becomes the barrier between us."__  
  
_

_ "I am yours,"_ Spike agreed breathlessly, pressing his warm lips ardently against her own as he wrapped his strong arms about her middle and allowed her to entwine her fingers within his unruly mass of hair.  
  


Their passionate love-making may have seemed lustful to the untrained eye, but it was actually the practice of two very devoted lovers who were performing their love through means of comfort opposed to desire.  
  


As the couple held one another within their sweat-drenched sheets, they both realized that they truly needed the other and could not possibly function in the galaxy on their own.  
  


Faye closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against the smoothness of Spike's face, sighing as he turned his cheek away from her open mouth and captured her lips with his own, her heart racing as he continued to sweetly numb away her pain like a breath-taking miracle drug.  
  


Spike gently brushed back the sweat-pasted violet hair from her eyes, a small smile forming upon his lips as he fondly looked over the woman before him that he had fallen so madly in love with just like any other young, lovelorn fool.  
  


With gentle hands, Spike carefully removed Faye's yellow top from her delicate, slender frame, feeling captivated as her eyes burned into his own with a deep passion that lured his lips towards her own like a compelling force.  
  


The heated kiss that they shared only deepened, their tight, heartfelt embrace keeping their figures entwined like a taut vice.  
  


Spike closed his eyes as he felt Faye's small, beautifully-manicured fingers trace along his collar bone as she gave his jaw a warm, delicate butterfly kiss, his heart swelling with so much joyous emotion that he feared that it might burst.  
  


_"I have all that I'll ever need,"_ Spike realized inwardly as he held Faye close and absolutely refused to let go. _"My life has finally turned around......all thanks to the one woman who was always ready to risk everything for me. So it turns out, she was the only one who truly gave a damn about me above anyone else in my life.....including Julia and Kelly. Thanks to her I have **finally** found my inner light and have learned to keep it aglow."  
  
_

Spike was brought back from his reverie by one of Faye's breath-taking kisses, his body immediately swelling with the undeniable sensation of longing that he knew would soon consume his being to that point that he would lose control.  
  


Faye did this to him. She made him go crazy to the point that he couldn't help but love her more than he wanted to.  
  


Before Spike could move further into their love-making as his body clearly desired, he felt Faye gently relax in his arms and let out a peaceful sigh, her heart beating a soothing rhythm against his own as the stars from the bedside view port swallowed them up within their luminescent glow.  
  


Spike couldn't help but smile as he gazed upon her enchanting face, leaning down and gently pressing his lips against her soft cheek as he whispered breathlessly, _"Goodnight, my sweet."  
_


	7. A Fallen Angel

**CH 7**  


  
  
  
  
**     _Brring.  
  
_**  
  
Faye's eyes snapped open, only to find herself wrapped up securely within Spike's strong, comforting arms, the dull hum of the Bebop suddenly bringing her to reality as her cell phone on her bedside table continued to ring.  
  
  
  
**_Brring.  
  
_**  
  
She yawned, gently prying herself out of Spike's possessive embrace as she reached for the cell phone and laggardly brought it to her ear. _"Hello?"  
  
_  
  
_     "Miss Valentine?"  
  
_  
  
"Yes, this is she," Faye acknowledged, suddenly growing fearful. "Is-is something wrong? _This is the hospital, isn't it?!"  
  
_  
  
There was a pause, and then the familiar monotone continued, "Yes, Miss Valentine, this is Dr. Nagasaki calling from the hospital. Aurora-"  
  
  
  
     _"Is she alright?!,"_ Faye cut in frantically, the blood rushing to her face. _"Is my poor baby gonna be ok?!"  
  
_  
  
Dr. Nagasaki let out a heavy size, urging gently, "Just please come to the hospital, Miss Valentine......_it looks like Aurora doesn't have very much time left."  
  
_  
  
_     "WHAT?!,"_ Faye demanded, panic gripping her fiercely by the throat like a taut tentacle. _"But I thought that you told me yesterday that the chances of her recovering were pretty good......you LIED!!!"  
  
_  
  
_     "No,_ Miss Valentine, I-"  
  
  
  
     _"LIAR!!!,"_ she accused, letting out a pained sob as she viciously chucked the cell phone across the room until it smashed into a nearby wall.  
  
  
  
     Startled awake by the noise, Spike immediately shot up in bed, grabbing Faye by the shoulders and turning her towards him as he asked fearfully, _"What's wrong, sweetheart? What's happened?!"  
  
_  
  
_     "AURORA'S DYING!!!,"_ she wailed, sobbing into his shoulder as she clung to his well-built frame in agony. _"My poor baby is DYING!!!"  
  
_  
  
_     "Oh, my God,"_ Spike mumbled, an invisible force slowly and painfully beginning to eat away at the weak strands in his heart. _"Are-are we going to go see her?"  
  
_  
  
Faye nodded tearfully. _"Yes......get dressed and let's go."_  
  
  
  
_**************************************************************************************************  
  
_  
  
_     **Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
**_  
  
Faye tearfully watched Aurora's heart monitor skid across the screen in a zig-zaging green line, her bottom lip quivering as her grasp about her daughter's tiny hand tightened.  
  
  
  
     _"Don't leave me,"_ Faye pleaded, a single tear of lost hope streaming down her cheek. _"Please don't leave me alone to fend for myself without you by my side in this  
Godforsaken universe."  
  
_  
  
Spike placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, mumbling, _"She looks so peaceful, huh?"  
  
_  
  
Faye nodded. _"Yeah.........she does."  
  
_  
  
Spike gave her a pained look, whispering, _"I'm so sorry, Faye.....if I hadn't gotten you pregnant you-"  
  
_  
  
_     "Stop it,"_ she cut in gruffly, her jade eyes glistening with tears as she focused them upon her daughter's peaceful, sleeping form. _"If you hadn't impregnated me, I would have never have received the wonderful, beautiful gift known as motherhood, so I am forever grateful to you."  
  
_  
  
Spike sighed; stiffening as he felt a soft, gentle touch lightly tap his hand, then grasp his fingers. He immediately looked down, only to see Aurora's small hand entwined within his own, leaving his heart pained and re-broken all over again.  
  
  
  
     _"Aurora,"_ he whispered, his breath catching in his throat. _"Y-you're.....awake."  
  
_  
  
_     "Good morning, daddy,"_ she wheezed, giving him a frail, delicate smile. _"Why are you here?"  
  
_  
  
_     "To see you, of course,"_ Spike managed to choke, the realization that he hadn't been a very good father dawning on him like a ton of bricks. _"How are ya feelin', squirt?"  
  
_  
  
_     "The doctors gave my boo boos some medicine, but I still feel awfully sick,"_ Aurora replied, a brief shine reflecting off of her two-toned irises. _"Nurse Jayne said that you two were coming.......I'm glad."  
  
_  
  
Faye smiled tearfully, grasping her daughter by the wrist as she nodded, murmuring, _"Well we're very glad to see you, as well."  
  
_  
  
Aurora smiled, replying weakly, _"I love you both more than anything in the universe......even more than my dolly, Suzie!"  
  
_  
  
Faye's smile only deepened, gently stroking her daughter's arm as she asked softly, _"You don't look so well, sweetheart....do you feel alright?"  
  
_  
  
_     "I'm tired,"_ Aurora replied, her eyelids growing heavy as she suddenly appeared deathly pale. _"I'm also kinda dizzy.....ooooh, my head is all buzzy inside......"  
  
_  
  
_     "Help!,"_ Faye exclaimed, panicking immediately. _"Someone PLEASE help my daughter!!!"  
  
_  
  
Aurora let out a pained cough, wheezing, _"It's ok, mommy.....I just want to take a little nap."  
  
_  
  
_     "No, PLEASE!,"_ Faye wailed, about to go hysterical. _"Just keep your eyes open a bit longer, sweetheart!!!"_   
  
  
  
**     _Beeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
_**  
  
Spike and Faye gasped in bewilderment as the heart monitor line dropped down to a flat plane, all of Aurora's vital signs now completely gone.  
  
  
  
     Dr. Nagasaki and his nurses immediately rushed into the room to try to save her, gathering up the defibrillator and charging it up with the hopes of reviving the young girl.  
  
  
  
     _"CLEAR!"  
  
_  
  
**_     Bzzzt!  
  
_**  
  
Aurora's tiny body jumped as the revitalizing volts rushed through her being, her pulse remaining indifferent.  
     Dr. Nagasaki grunted in frustration, urging, _"Alright, let's try again.....CLEAR!"  
  
_  
  
**_     Bzzzt!  
  
_**  
  
Still, nothing.  
  
  
  
     Beads of sweat clung to Dr. Nagasaki's brow as he frantically recharged the defibrillator, absolutely not wanting to lose his patient.   
  
  
  
     With one final, desperate attempt, he brought the defibrillator down upon Aurora's chest, bellowing, _"CLEAR!"  
  
_  
  
**_     Bzzt!  
  
_**  
  
Aurora's body shook, but her vital signs still remained cold.  
  
  
  
     All of the nurses bowed their heads as Dr. Nagasaki announced gravely, _"Time of death.......8:43 AM."  
  
_  
  
Faye opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her world began to spin about her wildly as she realized tearfully, _"My God...............she's gone. My baby is **really** gone."  
  
_  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
     "Ed is sorry, Faye-Faye," the young adolescent murmured as she gave her the sad puppy dog look. "Aurora-person will have fun being an angel, so Ed thinks that she is happy right now."  
  
  
  
     Faye tearfully dabbed at the corners of her eyes, returning softly, _"Thanks, Ed....I bet she is, too."  
  
_  
  
"Where will Faye-Faye go?," Edward continued to nag, performing a perfect headstand as she watched her friend pack her bags. _"Does Faye-Faye want to take Ed along?"  
  
_  
  
_     "No, sorry, Ed,"_ Faye replied softly as she hooked her suitcase shut. "I'm not taking Ayame, Tracey, or even Spike along, either. _I......I just need to go out and live on my own for a while."  
  
_  
  
_     "Will Faye-Faye ever come back?,"_ Edward asked hopefully, rolling out of her headstand before giving her friend a pitiful look. _"Ed will miss Faye-Faye a LOT!"  
  
_  
  
Faye managed to give her a small smile, replying, _"I honestly don't know, Ed......I may come back or just decide to kiss the rugged life of bounty hunting good-bye. Don't tell Spike about this, ok? In order for me to escape tonight he musn't know."  
  
_  
  
_     "Faye-Faye's secrecy is assured with Ed!,"_ the young adolescent acknowledged, giving her a proud salute and a goofy grin.  
  
  
  
     _"Good,"_ Faye replied, smiling as she lightly ruffled Edward's wild hair. _"Now go on, get goin'.....go make yourself something special to eat."  
  
_  
  
_     "OH, BOY!!!,"_ Edward exclaimed, immediately throwing herself into Faye's arms and giving her an affectionate hug. _"Ed is SO happy now, Faye-Faye!!!"  
  
_  
  
Faye managed to let out a light laugh, pulling herself out of the girl's tight embrace as she urged, "Then get going....you don't want for _lunkhead_ to get to your food before you."  
  
  
  
     Edward beamed. _"Spike-person wouldn't DARE steal Ed's food!"  
  
_  
  
_     "Watch him,"_ Faye retorted, giggling as she watched the young adolescent hurriedly race out of the room at hearing this.  
  
  
  
     After a brief moment, however, Faye sighed, feeling her spirit sink into the vast bowels of despair as she sat down tearfully upon her bulging suitcase and whispered out into the emptiness of the room, _"Good-bye."  
  
_  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
     This was it.....Faye's moment of truth. She would _finally_ get away from it all and escape all of life's hells and troubles.  
  
  
  
     _"Good-bye, my sweet misery,"_ she breathed, brushing away a single tear as she stood dolefully within the cool darkness of the docking bay. _"I pray that we never meet again."  
  
_  
  
Lifting up the hatch to the Redtail, she took a deep breath, and then tossed her luggage aboard.  
  
  
  
     _"Going somewhere?"  
  
_  
  
Faye gasped, whirling around only to find herself gazing into two warm, mismatched eyes that were burning with a hint of hurt and bitter surprise.  
  
  
  
     "Spike, I-"  
  
  
  
     _"You're leaving,"_ he observed softly, the hurt and bitterness within his eyes beginning to fluctuate throughout his somber irises.  
  
  
  
     "Well...._just for a little while-"  
  
_  
  
_     "You lied to me,"_ Spike accused gruffly, taking a step forward. _"You promised me that you would remain by my side......till death becomes the barrier between us."  
  
_  
  
Faye let out a miserable whimper as she cast her glistening gaze downward, replying softly, _"I know, but I....I just feel as if I need to get away from it all. My precious child is dead, Spike......I want to run away from everything that reminds me of her!"  
  
_  
  
_     "I understand,"_ he returned gently, reaching out a hand and lightly stroking her cheek. _"I feel the same way, sweetheart. A large part of me is now dead within my being."  
  
_  
  
_     "Oh, Spike.....WHY WAS IT AURORA AND NOT ME?!!,"_ Faye wailed, throwing herself into his strong arms as she sobbed woefully against his chest.  
  
  
  
     Spike buried his face into the nape of her neck, returning gently, _"Because some things were just meant to be, sweetheart.......some things were just meant to be."  
  
_ **(Cowboy Bebop's "Blue" plays)  
  
**  
  
   
  
   
  
**  
A/N: Well, that's it! I know that I said in the beginning that this is the last of my fics for this little romance series, lol, but....I LIED! ^.~ Keep a look-out 4 "Twilight's Symphony" cuz it's got more romance than this 1 (believe it or not, haha), & it's a quote "tear-jerker", according 2 my friendz. Well, I hope you enjoyed this....TAH! ^.~**  



	8. Blah, just read, heehee

PLEASE REVIEW??????? lol, sorry....this is a COMPLETELY pointless chapter. Heh. -.-' I actually just did this so that it'd update 1 step ahead of its sequel, "Twilight's Symphony". ::cheers self on:: I made yet ANOTHER person cry while reading it! ::adds 2 growing record:: lol, take the challenge & see if u cry! Heehee. SxF 4eva!!!!!! ^,~ Also feel free 2 drop me a line, or w/e...I mean...IM me, haha, MAN, I'm stupid. -.-' I'm BlueVixen2006 Welp...I'll ttyl, buh-byez! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr =^-^= 


End file.
